The game
by JorixBade
Summary: Jade, Beck, Andre, Tori, Robbie and Cat may suddenly find themselves in a very scary situation, which will test their strength and loyalty to the extremes. One name, one decision, one moment will change their lives forever...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

 **That didn't take too long haha I just really wanted to get this over with, I felt like writing this and so I did!**

 **Listen, this story moves very fast and is pure madness so just roll with it and have fun...That's what I did :P**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"I didn't like that movie at all, whose idea was to see it?" Andre asked as he and the rest of the gang walked towards the car in the parking lot of the mall.

"Tori's…" Jade said annoyed.

"I'm sorry, the trailer looked cool" Tori commented.

"You're never picking our movie again" Beck said and they all chuckled. "What about some pizza for dinner?"

"Yes! Pizza!" Cat exclaimed excitedly and he nodded but right before they could get in the car a van parked behind them and the back door opened showing three men with guns.

"GET IN!" One of the men shouted and they looked at each other scared.

"Who are you?" Beck asked confused.

"Get in or I'll shoot" The man responded and aimed the gun at him. "NOW!" He screamed and the other two men forced the gang to get into the van. Tori, Cat and Andre started crying while Robbie had a panic attack and Beck and Jade looked at each other terrified.

"We got some" The driver said on the phone. "We are on our way"

"Where are we going?" Jade asked.

"You'll see, sweetie" One of the men said and chuckled. "Don't worry, it'll be fine"

"Who sent you?" Beck asked. "What do you want from us?"

"It's a surprise, we don't want to spoil it" Another man responded. "Now be quiet"

They drove for about two hours and then covered everyone's eyes before making them walk out of the van. They took them to different rooms and one woman went with each of them. "What's your name, darling?" A woman asked Cat.

"Cat…" She responded nervously. "What are you gonna do to me?" She asked as she cried scared and the woman smiled.

"There's nothing to worry about, at least not yet…" The lady said and Cat looked down.

"Where are my friends?" Andre asked the woman who was with him.

"They're fine, but you've got to make a decision" She responded.

"A decision? What decision?" Tori asked the woman who was with her.

"It'll change your lives" She said.

"I don't understand, what do you want?" Robbie asked the lady who accompanied him.

"I want you to choose" She responded.

"Choose what? What the hell do you want from us?" Beck questioned angrily and the woman in the room smiled at him.

"It's very simple, Beck, you have to choose one of your friends to go on a little…game" The woman responded. "Each of them will nominate one person and the one who gets more votes is going to fight for you, if they win then you'll all go"

"Fight for us? What?" Jade asked confused and the woman nodded.

"Yes, but one thing you have to know is that the person who gets chosen has to be very strong and brave because they might not make it out alive" She said and Jade's eyes wide opened. "Choose wisely, dear"

They were all told the rules of the game and they felt they were dreaming, everything was so surreal and they couldn't believe what they were about to do. Each of them was given a piece of paper and a pen to write the name of the person they wanted to nominate and then all the papers were taken away.

Andre nominated Jade, Tori nominated Beck, Cat nominated Beck, Robbie nominated Jade, Jade nominated Andre and Beck nominated himself because the only person he considered strong was Jade and he didn't want her to die.

"He nominated himself, how silly" One of the women said and laughed. "That's now allowed, it'll be a funny surprise..."

One woman went to see Jade and the other went to see Beck. "You were chosen" They both said and Jade looked down, she wasn't surprised but she couldn't help to feel a little sad that her friends didn't care about her life that much. Beck, on the other hand, was really happy he'd been chosen instead of Jade because he didn't want her to be in any danger.

"So now what?" Jade asked coldly.

"Listen, this business is sponsored by a very well positioned group of people who enjoy unusual entertainment, they provide the money and we provide the subjects" The woman explained. "This is kind of like the hunger games, we'll be watching you from a very comfortable place as you try to save your life and your friends' lives, of course"

"What?" Jade questioned confused.

"You'll be put in a huge room, we like to call it the arena, you'll be given some weapons and you'll have to kill the other person in the room" The woman explained. "That person is also fighting for their life and the lives of their friends so don't think this will be easy, he or she is gonna be there to kill you too"

"You're kidding…" Beck said coldly.

"No, I'm not, you're not the only subjects we have…so we are making this a competition" The woman commented. "Don't even think about trying to bargain or be nice to each other in the arena because if you don't kill the other person, we'll kill your friends and you'll see it" She said and Beck looked down shocked.

"Shall we, dear?" The woman said and Jade stood up trying to control her fear. Beck and Jade were taken to different rooms and given all black outfits, they had to wear masks too so the only visible part of their body was their eyes.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen, our game is about to start so grab your snacks, drink some wine, sit back and relax while you enjoy the show" A female voice fulfilled the rooms and all the wealthy people who sponsored it took their seats to see it.

The rest of the gang was taken to another room where they'd be able to see the show and they looked at each other, they quickly realized Beck and Jade were both missing so they got confused. "Where is our other friend?" Tori asked one of the women.

"In the arena, you made the decision" She responded.

"Yes, one but two of them are missing" Andre said.

"Both of them got the most votes" She informed.

"And what are they supposed to do?" Tori questioned confused.

"Easy, they have to kill each other" The woman said and smiled as their eyes wide opened. "Enjoy the show" Beck and Jade were put in the arena, which was a huge room with all metal tables and some columns, it looked like a very creepy lab. The room was dark but bright enough for them to see where they were going.

Jade walked very carefully trying not to make any sound and taking small breaths to control her fear, she'd made the decision to kill the other person without hesitating but she was still scared. She made sure to stay close to the columns so she would be hidden but she couldn't find the other person. Beck did the same but he actually tried to look for the person he had to kill, he could only think about Jade and his friends staying alive so he had blocked all the fear and guilt he felt.

About half an hour later Jade had almost been to the whole room and nothing had happened so she was confused but more scared as the seconds went by. Suddenly she felt someone bigger than her embracing her from behind and trying to drag her back but she leaned down and projected him to the floor.

She stood up and kicked him his face twice, he used his legs to make her trip and tried to get on top of her but she punched his neck and he fell next to her. Jade didn't even think about it, she got on top of him and grabbed her knife ready to stab his chest but before she could do it he grabbed her neck and took her off him, he slammed her head against the floor and punched her face twice.

Beck tried to look for his knife but he couldn't find it so he tried to reach hers, which was a couple of meters away. He moved off her to grab it and she saw her chance to kick his face. He collapsed on the floor and she stood up, she kicked his stomach several times and then leaned down to slice his throat with her smaller knife but he grabbed her neck and smashed her against the floor again. He stood up and kicked her stomach twice, he just wanted to kill that person and free his friends so he didn't care, he hit her as hard as he could until she couldn't breathe well and she felt very dizzy.

Beck got on top of her again and raised the knife to stab her but then something caught his attention. Jade's mask wasn't properly adjusted anymore so he could see part of her neck and some hairs hanging off, he ripped the mask off her head and his heart stopped. It was Jade, he immediately moved back completely shocked and she moaned in pain because her whole body hurt, she had some blood on her lip and a mark on her cheek. Jade was confused so she looked up to the front and saw the person she was fighting with just standing there with the knife in his hand.

"What's the matter? Why don't you just kill me?" Jade asked disconcertedly and took a breath because she knew she'd lost, she didn't even feel strong enough to stad up so she knew she wouldn't be able to fight any longer. Beck was frozen for a few seconds but then he removed his mask as well and Jade's eyes wide opened.

"Oh my god"

* * *

 **Hahaha I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter, it's very quick I know but I don't have that much time and I need things to be fast, sorry about that.**

 **This story's crazy turns will just keep coming and I know you'll hate me at some points but if you like my stories, then you might enjoy it as well! ;)**

 **If you do decide to read it, please REVIEW! I love to see your comments!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh my god" Jade said completely appalled and Beck looked down as he dropped the knife.

"This can't be happening" He said and shook his head, he took a breath and walked towards her. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry"

"It's fine…" Jade said as he helped her to stand up.

"Look at your face, what have I done? Oh god, I almost killed you" Beck said mortified and embraced her in his arms.

"What's happening? You're not supposed to be here" Jade commented and he broke the hug shaking his head.

"No, YOU are not supposed to be here!" He responded. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" He screamed at the ceiling.

"And that's why you're not supposed to see your opponent's face until they're dead" The woman said on the microphone and they looked at each other.

"Thank god I didn't follow that rule, you damn psychos! You wanted to make me kill my girlfriend" Beck said angrily. "It's over, we won so let us go!"

"No, this is not over, one of you has to die or else everyone will…this doesn't change anything" She informed and Jade looked down trying to hold the tears back. Beck looked at her and then shook his head.

"No, let us go! PLEASE!" He screamed. "We'll do anything except this"

"This is the only thing that matters" The woman said. "Good luck to both of you"

"Oh god…" Jade said and her voice cracked.

"No, no, no…" Beck whispered as he covered his face and then kicked one of the chairs madly. "AH!" Jade simply took a breath and turned to him.

"Just do it" She said and made him grab the knife from her hand. "Your parents will miss you way more than mine will miss me" Beck looked down at the knife and then at her so she gave him a little smile but he stared at her coldly and dropped the knife.

"No" He simply said. "If someone's gonna die here, it won't be you"

"Beck, they won't let us go…" Jade responded. "This is the only way, you and the rest of our friends will go back home, it'll be fine"

"I won't kill you, period" Beck affirmed. "You have to do it, you have to kill me" He demanded.

"Don't be stupid, Beck, this is about who has more to lose and that's you" She said. "I've never appreciated life anyway, don't you remember I am suicidal? I have always wanted to die, I don't deserve another chance, you do!" Jade affirmed and Beck smiled sarcastically as he shook his head.

"Oh stop talking, that was years ago! We hadn't even met back then" He responded angrily.

"It doesn't matter, it happened and if someone dies tonight it has to be me" Jade affirmed.

"You don't want to die" He said.

"Says who?" Jade asked back and he stared at her confused. "You don't know what it's like to be me, I pretend I'm fine whenever we are together because I don't want you to see me with pity but the truth is I miss my mom…I won't see her again, I'm sad all the time and my life sucks!"

"Jade, stop it" He demanded but she ignored him.

"My dad doesn't care about me, I basically have no family and the honest truth is that I just want all this to end" Jade affirmed. "I've been fighting the urge to put a bullet in my mouth years, you have no idea how many times I've been in my room holding my father's gun to my head and crying and wishing to be strong enough to pull the trigger…" She commented and he shook his head not believing what he was hearing. "The only thing I have in life, the only person who actually loves me, the only thing that's kept me alive all this time is you and if you're gone then what will be left? I know I'll end up committing suicide sooner or later, you can't do that to me! You have to live and I have to die, it's about damn time" Jade affirmed. She was lying because she didn't want to die, she'd gotten over that phase of her early teen years but she needed to convince him that killing her was the best option.

"Stop, stop it!" He ordered madly. "You're playing with my head, that's what you do…You think I don't know you? Well, you're wrong! I can see through your little act and I won't fall for it"

"I'm not acting" Jade responded coldly.

"Yes, you are but even if you weren't, you will stay alive" Beck affirmed and grabbed the knife, he placed it in her hand and put it in his chest. "Now look at me!" He said and she turned to him. "It's fine, I love you and you'll be fine. You won't ever be alone, you hear me? I'll always be with you"

"Beck, don't…" Jade whispered with tears in her eyes.

"I love you more than anything, don't ever forget that" Beck affirmed as he held her face sweetly and gave her a kiss while lots of tears streamed down both of their faces. "Come on, just close your eyes and push" He said and kissed her forehead. Jade was just staring at the knife in her hands and his chest but she couldn't do it, she simply stepped back and shook her head.

"No, I can't" She informed and he sighed sadly. "This isn't acting" Jade said and aimed the knife at herself so his eyes wide opened.

"Don't" Beck said seriously and she closed her eyes ready to stab herself but he grabbed her arms before she could do it. "You are not doing this, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Get your hands off me" Jade threatened seriously and he did but he took the knife from her hand.

"Stop it! You are not going to die if I can stop you" Beck informed and threw the knife away so Jade rolled her eyes annoyed.

"Listen and listen very carefully, if you die here I'm killing myself as soon as I get out so you'll just be wasting your life, is that what you want?" Jade questioned angrily and he shook his head in frustration.

"You're unbelievable, Jade…" He said and pressed his fist angrily.

"Yes, so now you know what to do...Come here and use that knife wisely or I will" Jade informed and he stared at her coldly for a few seconds.

"If you die, I'm killing myself the second after…I won't wait until I get out" He responded. "Is that what you want? You won't win, Jade West, you're used to it but it won't happen this time and if you wanna play this game, I can play too" Beck said and she chuckled.

"You won't kill yourself, Beck, don't be ridiculous…You're just saying it to impress me but you are not suicidal, I am!" She said emotionlessly.

"You wanna bet?" He dared and she stared at him angrily. Jade stayed quiet for a few seconds and then started nodding.

"Let's play a game, shall we?" She asked smiling and sat down on one of the metal chairs. "I'll tell you all the things I've never told you before, the truth about me and if in the end you still want to die for me, I'll let you" Jade said and he stared at her confused.

"What are you planning? You're gonna lie to me to make me want you dead? It won't work" Beck said and she nodded.

"I won't lie, everything I'm about to tell you is who I am… I really didn't want to get to this point because I wanted you to remember me nicely but things have changed, I guess. You are making it very hard for me to maintain this act and not feel guilty for it" Jade said and he stared at her emotionlessly as he sat down in front of her.

"Alright then, tell me…" Beck said and folded his arms.

"Let's start with the story of my family and why my parents broke up, why my dad hates me and why my mom died" Jade commented and cleared her throat. "Once upon a time I had a happy family, everything was nice and my parents loved us, both of us…because I had a younger brother, little detail I never mentioned, I wasn't an only child" She continued and Beck couldn't understand where she was going with that. "I was ten and he was three, he was like my toy and I really enjoyed playing with him…Things were fine until one day they weren't"

"Where are you going with this?" He asked.

"Just listen and learn because there's a lot more to me than you know, unfortunately" Jade responded. "The games were fun for a while but then I wanted to experience more things, I wanted to be excited and I watched way too many movies, Hansel and Gretel was my favorite, I liked to imagine I was the witch" she said and chuckled. "So I thought it'd be fun to try something new with my baby brother"

"What did you do?" Beck questioned and she smirked.

"Don't you imagine it? My parents left me alone with him and I saw my chance to test my theory, I put him in the oven and turned it on" Jade explained like it was nothing and he chuckled.

"You expect me to believe you baked your own brother?" He asked. "That's ridiculous"

"You are saying it like I ate him or something, it was science…for me anyway" Jade responded. "I just wanted to see how long he would last but he was disappointing, he started crying after a few seconds of being locked up so I got annoyed and left to get my toys but when I came back, his screams were over…He looked like he was asleep"

"You're lying" Beck said and she sighed emotionlessly.

"Do I look like I'm lying? I turned the oven off and then my parents arrived, they found us and immediately got him out" Jade continued. "I just remember them screaming and crying and Christopher just laid on the floor, he died because he couldn't breathe so we buried him but my parents had to make it seem an accident…They knew it hadn't been one, though"

"So you killed your brother?" Beck asked coldly still debating whether to believe her or not.

"Yes, I did…" Jade said and looked down. "It wasn't my intention to kill him for real, though" she commented and sighed. "As you can imagine, my parents sent me to a very private psychiatric clinic because they thought I was a psychopath or something" Jade informed and laughed. "I was locked up for about a year receiving treatment for my psychological disorders but the doctor determined I wasn't dangerous so he set me free"

"Are you lying to me?" Beck asked because he couldn't believe what she was telling him but she seemed very convinced. "You're saying that you killed your brother…not purposefully but your parents thought you had intended it so they sent you to a mental ward, it's hard to believe, Jade"

"I know but I'm not lying, this is the raw truth" She responded. "Anyway, my parents got divorced and my dad started hating me, he wanted me to stay locked up and my mom, well she tried to forgive me but she couldn't…she couldn't and she ultimately decided to take her own life because she couldn't stand seeing me every day, she hated me too and it was too much for her…I know this because she texted her best friend saying goodbye and I read the message" she said and a few tears streamed down her face. "I basically killed my mother too, that's why when I turned fourteen I tried to commit suicide, I thought it was fair and that maybe if I got to see my mom in heaven she would love again but my attempt was frustrated by the maid and that got me another year locked up telling the doctor how sorry I was to have done it, I can't believe he fell for it…" She said and chuckled sadly. "He wasn't that good anyway, he initially told my parents I wasn't a threat and then my mom died because of me"

"Assuming I believe you, why didn't you ever tell me this?" Beck asked coldly.

"Because if you'd known the truth about me, you would've hated me" Jade said and he sighed.

"You're wrong, I think you were a kid and you didn't measure the consequences of your actions, I think your parents were wrong and your mother was very cruel to you, even more so than your father" He commented. "I don't hate you"

"Yet…" Jade added. "This isn't over so get ready because you won't like what's coming"

* * *

 ** _I hope you guys liked the chapter! ;) I know, things are getting worse...and they'll keep getting worse._**

 ** _Do you think she is being honest or do you think she's lying?_**

 ** _PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	3. Chapter 3

"So get ready because you won't like what's coming" Jade affirmed.

"Your doctor wasn't wrong, you know, you're not a threat...Your parents just couldn't see it, it's their fault" Beck commented.

"You're wrong" Jade said coldly. "But let's continue, I was released from the clinic and went to my father's house. He always avoided me and he'd gotten married again so it was like I didn't exist in his life…That bothered me"

"What did you do about it?" He asked.

"I got that whore out of my house, obviously" Jade said coldly and smiled satisfied. "I plotted a very structured plan to make my father beat her up and kick her out and it worked flawlessly"

"Congratulations" Beck said emotionlessly.

"Thank you" She responded. "It was so much to fun to see him go crazy on her, she had it coming"

"Did she ever do anything to you?" He asked.

"Of course she did, she married my father and tried to fill my mom's place" Jade said. "No one can do that"

"Well, you got your wish" Beck said and Jade nodded.

"Oh but he got himself another whore a few months later and this one was actually rude to me" Jade commented annoyed. "She told me to stay in my room and tried to boss me around, I couldn't allow that in my own house so I had to fix it but I couldn't use my previous plan"

"What did you do then?" Beck asked.

"I messed up the brake of her car" Jade simply said and Beck's eyes wide opened so she chuckled. "You didn't see that coming, did you?"

"You are lying, all of this is a lie…" He said and she shook her head smiling cynically.

"Nope, the bitch got in her car and crashed about twenty minutes later…She deserved it, she deserved to die" Jade affirmed coldly. "My father finally realized he had to remain single and he did, thankfully... I didn't want to get rid of yet another woman"

"You can't be serious about this, Jade, that's a crime…You didn't kill that woman, right?" Beck asked and she stared at him confused.

"Oh don't be so dramatic over it, she deserved it, the tragic part of this story is my brother's death…Not hers" Jade responded annoyed and he stared at her shocked, he couldn't believe it. "Stop looking at me like that, I expected you to give me that look when I told you about Christopher, not now"

"It's different, with your brother you were a kid and you said you didn't mean to kill him but you were perfectly conscious of what you were doing with your stepmother, you caused her death purposefully...I just can't believe it, tell me you're lying" Beck demanded and she rolled her eyes clearly annoyed.

"Yes, of course I purposefully caused the accident, that's obvious...but she deserved it, she was a bitch and it was a relief when those people rang the bell and told my dad his stupid little wife was dead" Jade commented and smiled a little as she sighed remembering so he stared at her appalled. "Anyway, let's move on...After that I got into Hollywood Arts and you know part of the story from that point on. We started dating and you were very entertaining" She said and he stared at her confused.

"Entertaining? So you want me to believe you saw me as a toy?" Beck asked and she shook her head.

"No, you were my boyfriend, not a toy" Jade said. "But here comes the part you won't like, I had some…distractions"

"What do you mean?" He questioned and she took a breath.

"Listen, our relationship was cute but it got me bored after a while, I get bored of things easily…I need danger and excitement to feel alive, I can't help it" She commented. "But I didn't want to lose you, I loved you so I decided to stay with you even though things became dull" Jade said and Beck chuckled ironically. "I cheated on you" She informed and his smile dropped. "I cheated not once, not twice but many times and I'm sorry, really…I am"

"You're lying" Beck affirmed and Jade stared at him emotionlessly.

"No, I'm not" She responded and her mortified face changed to a cynical one. "You were so stupid all this time, you believed every single lie I told you" Jade said and laughed. "Your brother was one of them by the way"

"I don't believe you" Beck said coldly and she shrugged.

"I'm being honest, it's up to you to keep living in your bubble or break out of it" Jade commented. "It was exciting to be with your brother and with you at the same time, he was always so scared you would find out…the family gatherings were a nightmare for him but I had so much fun, anything could happen. That sense of risk is so fulfilling" she said and he stared at her trying his hardest not to believe her but the way she said it made it hard. She was very cynical about it.

"What's the matter? You want me to stop?" Jade asked but he didn't even respond. "Well, I could go on about all the things I did behind your back and how much I enjoyed it but I don't think you'll like the details"

"You're very good, Jade but I don't believe you, you couldn't have done any of those things and my brother wouldn't betray me like that" Beck affirmed and she laughed. "You are just trying to convince me to kill you, it won't work"

"Oh my god, you men are so stupid! Your brother fell for me as soon as I put his hand on my hip and bit his lip, it wasn't hard...He felt bad for doing that to you but he didn't regret it, I can assure you that" Jade said and smiled. "You want me to prove I'm not lying? Yes, that's what you want…That's what you need right now"

"Yes, prove it…I know you're lying, you want me to hate you but it won't work" Beck responded. "You won't win!"

"Your brother has a pretty nice tattoo with the phrase 'Be true' in cursive letters on his lower tummy, it's quite confusing if you see it from a long distance but if you're very, VERY close then you can read it perfectly and I stared at it for quite some time…He didn't want me to move" Jade commented and smirked so Beck stared at her full of anger and disappointment. "How could I possibly know that if I'm lying? You deep inside know it's true but your man ego stops you from facing the facts"

"Shut up" Beck ordered.

"If you want me to be completely honest with you, I wouldn't know whom to choose between you and your brother, you boys know how to make a girl happy but he's got more experience…Tell him to teach you" Jade said smirking and winked. Beck suddenly stood up and put his hands around her neck as he made her lean back.

"I said shut up" He ordered again.

"Wow Beck, you either believe me or you're a very good actor so which is it?" Jade asked and smiled on his face. He stared at her angrily and moved back.

"You're lying! Just accept it" Beck ordered.

"I won't lie to make you feel better, I tried to make this easy for you because I do love you…I'm just different and I needed more than you can give me" Jade explained and he stared at her appalled. He couldn't believe he was talking to the same Jade he'd known for years. "Don't take this the wrong way"

"The wrong way? What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Beck asked angrily.

"I love you and I want you to live but if you wanna die for me, you have to know the truth…I'm not what you think I am, I never have been" Jade affirmed and stood up as well. "I'm not an idiot, Beck and I am aware I'm not a good person. I have lied, I have cheated and I have killed…but I do care about you, I didn't lie about my suicidal desires…You are all I have, please believe me"

"You care about me?" He asked full of rage. "You just told me you cheated on me with my brother and other men, how can you say you care about me?"

"I'm being as honest as I can get and you can either take it or leave it. If after learning the truth about me you think it's worth it to give up your life, then go ahead, that was the deal but I don't think it's worth it…and I do love you, you have to believe me, please believe me" Jade said and he stared at her coldly. "I just hope you can forgive me one day"

"Forgive you…You're asking me to forgive you after sleeping with my brother and using me as your god damn puppet?" Beck asked angrily and she looked down. "You're sick…"

"No, I'm just different" She said emotionlessly and he shook his head.

"Please tell me everything you just told me is a lie, please tell me you're not the monster you want me to believe you are" Beck begged with tears in his eyes and she looked down. "You are lying!"

"No, I'm not and I won't do it now, I won't deny everything I've just confessed because you deserve to know the truth when you make a decision" Jade said. "Everything I just told you is who I truly am" She affirmed and he shook his head as lots of tears streamed down his face.

"You were right about your doctor after all" Beck said and she stared at him confused. "He is an incompetent idiot because your parents were right, you are a psychopath and you should've stayed locked up! I can't believe you fooled me all this time…"he commented full of anger. "You're an insane criminal and a fucking whore!" He screamed madly and she stepped back nervously.

"It is what it is…" Jade said and looked down. She kept her tears inside but she'd gotten it, she had succeeded at making Beck hate her so she knew he would stay alive even if that cost her his hatred. "I'm sorry, Beck"

"No, you're not! You can't be because you can't feel anything!" He affirmed and took a breath. "You're not a normal person, Jade West, you're…I don't even know what you are but I want you away from me, I want to erase every moment we shared, every kiss I gave you and all my feelings…I WAS GOING TO DIE FOR YOU, HOW DARE YOU?"

"But you won't, you've made a decision so go grab the knife and end this once and for all" Jade said and Beck simply grabbed the knife from the floor as he stared at her coldly. "Go ahead, Beck, kill me…I know that's what you want, I can see it in your eyes" she informed.

"What can you see?" Beck asked as he walked towards her slowly and she took a breath.

"I can see your burning rage and anger, I can see your disappointment, I can see your pain…and I can see that all you want in this moment is to get revenge. You want to put that knife through my body over and over and over again until I'm dead and all your rage is out" Jade explained. "Am I wrong?" She asked and he stared at her emotionlessly.

"Not at all" Beck responded. "Happy trip to hell, Jade West"

* * *

 **I know you hate me now but I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Not at all" Beck responded. "Happy trip to hell, Jade West" He said and she closed her eyes ready to die but right before he stabbed her a voice stopped him.

"Not so fast!" The lady said on the microphone and they looked up confused.

"What the hell do you want from me?" Beck asked angrily. "I need this to be over!" He said and turned back to Jade so she looked down.

"Everything she just said is pure gold, this game is more entertaining than the others" The woman commented. "The public wants more from you two, it can't be fast"

"What do you mean it can't be fast?" Jade asked confused.

"Jade, you've been a naughty girl…You deserve to be punished" The woman said. "A plain death isn't enough, is it, Beck?"

"What?" He asked disconcertedly.

"The girl you are with right now has killed people, lied to you and cheated on you with your brother and other men, do you really think that just stabbing her is enough punishment?" The woman asked and Jade stared at Beck nervously, she wasn't expecting that and she was starting to regret making her story so incredibly cruel. "We certainly believe you need to get all that anger out and you have the opportunity so use it, there's no rush"

"What do you expect me to do?" Beck asked confused.

"Well, first of all you need some rest to think clearly and process everything she just confessed, tomorrow you'll be back and you'll be able to make a better use of your imagination and all the toys we'll provide you with" The woman said and Jade looked down terrified.

"You want me to torture her? I'm not as sick as she is" Beck said coldly.

"Hatred makes you do things you don't think you are capable of doing" The woman said. "Believe me, Beck, we'll make you feel really good and you'll be excited to kill that bitch tomorrow"

"What?" Jade asked scared.

"You have had enough fun playing the cat in this game, it's time to be the mouse and let him enjoy his revenge, it's fair…You seem to care about justice so you'll understand" The woman said and Jade looked down.

"Fine" Beck said and Jade turned to him surprised, she wasn't expecting him to accept that.

"Beck, you can't do this…" Jade said nervously but he ignored her.

"Get me out of here now" He demanded and started walking towards the door, they opened it for him and he left while Jade stayed there completely terrified. Some men removed all the weapons from her reach just so she wouldn't be able to kill herself and locked her up.

In the other room, the gang was completely appalled just staring at the screens. They could see Jade crying and looking around confused and scared. "Oh my god, this isn't happening" Tori said.

"I can't believe she did all that, is she even the same person we know?" Robbie asked.

"Apparently not, she killed her brother, her stepmother and she slept with other men while dating Beck, what the actual hell?" Andre asked and took a breath.

"And now he wants to kill her" Tori said mortified.

"But…no, what she said doesn't make any sense" Cat commented.

"What do you mean?" Andre asked.

"I've known Jade since we were little, she did have a brother but he didn't die like that…It was an accident, I was there" Cat affirmed and they stared at her confused.

"Explain yourself" Tori demanded.

"Jade and I were playing in her kitchen, Christopher was with us and Jade's parents told her to keep an eye on him but she got distracted playing with me and the dolls" Cat explained. "There were some cookies that had been left in the oven so he got inside to get them and it accidently locked him in, then the maid turned it on to bake the cookies without looking and it all happened, he stopped breathing and Jade didn't see him because we were on the other side...her kitchen was huge"

"That sounds nothing like her story, Cat, are you sure?" Robbie asked.

"Yes, I was there! It was an accident but her parents still blamed her…That was true, I remember them screaming at her and shaking her as the baby laid on the floor, they kept saying she had put him in there because she indeed loved Hansel and Gretel, they knew it and they assumed she had done it purposefully" She commented. "Jade was sent to a clinic and then her mother killed herself when she was released, that was true too…Jade found her hanged in her room one day and it changed her forever, especially because when she wanted to call an ambulance she took her mom's phone and saw the text she'd written to her friend where she said she hated Jade" Cat informed sadly. "It was horrible for her, she got depressed for months…I tried to help her but she wouldn't talk to me or anyone, she just spent her time all by herself because her father didn't even want to see her and then one day she tried to kill herself as well"

"Oh my god, poor Jade" Tori said mortified.

"That's such a horrible story" Andre added sadly.

"But what about her stepmothers? She got rid of them, even killed one and the affairs, Beck didn't deserve that" Robbie commented.

"Jade hasn't had stepmothers, it was all a lie" Cat said. "And I don't believe she cheated on Beck either, she loves him more than anything...After her suicide attempt and more time at the clinic, she started feeling better and when we got into Hollywood Arts her life changed, partly because she met him"

"Maybe she lied…" Andre said but Cat shook her head.

"No, she didn't…I don't know why she acted like that but it was all a lie" Cat affirmed and they looked at each other confused but then Tori closed her eyes in frustration.

"It's obvious, she wanted to make him hate her to save his life" Tori said and took a breath mortified. "Jade, what did you do? This is not going to end well, he hates her now!"

"He shouldn't have believed her" Andre commented.

"She was pretty convincing" Robbie responded.

"What do we do now? We can't let Beck kill her, it's not fair" Tori said.

"He needs to know she lied but we don't know where he is" Andre responded. "This is a nightmare"

"But guys, if he doesn't kill her we'll be back on the beginning…One of them will have to die" Robbie said mortified and they sighed scared.

"But not like this, he agreed to torture her! What is he thinking?" Tori asked upset. "I hope he realizes the truth, I hope she tells him because we can't"

Jade spent all night and all day stuck in the arena just trying to give herself the strength she would need to face her fate. When it was nighttime again, the door of the room opened and she felt her blood freezing. Beck walked into the room holding a bag and left it on one of the tables, the room was dark but he was wearing nocturnal view glasses so he could see around perfectly.

"Alright Beck, let the fun begin!" The woman said on the microphone and he took a breath. Jade was terrified but she knew he would find her sooner or later so she simply stayed behind one of the walls staring into space as lots of tears streamed down her face.

"Where are you, babe? You were beginning me to kill you yesterday and now you're hiding, why?" Beck asked as he walked around. "Come out, come out wherever you are!" He exclaimed and chuckled.

"Oh god…" Tori said mortified as they watched him walk around the room. "This is not him"

"It's not fun to not be in control, right? Of course you're not used to that but it's only fair that you experience it" Beck said and stayed quiet for a few seconds trying to hear a noise. It took him a while but he heard her nervous breathing so he smiled and walked towards her. "I'm liking this position but I'm afraid you won't" He commented and looked around the corner of the column. He saw Jade sitting on the floor and she turned to him. "Gotcha!"

"Just kill me" Jade said with tears all over her face but he simply grabbed her hair and dragged her across the room. "AH!" she screamed scared and he dropped her in the middle of the arena. He stared at her for a few seconds and he wanted to kick her but he couldn't do it.

"Damn it!" Beck said and walked away from her. She simply stared at him nervously and he stared at back her with tears in his eyes. "Please tell me you lied, please Jade, just say one word, one word is all I need and this will go away, please, please!" He demanded, he refused to believe he loved a lie and that the real Jade was a monster.

"Just kill me quickly, please" Jade demanded so he took a breath and looked down.

"Let's see what we've got" Beck said and opened his bag to look at all the tools he'd been given. He had different sized knifes, a rope, a whip and some other things he didn't even know how to use. "This looks good" He commented and grabbed the rope so she started dragging herself back.

"Beck, you're not like this" Jade said scared.

"You have no idea how much I hate you, Jade West" Beck informed. "You deserve to suffer"

"I'm sorry" Jade said sincerely.

"I'm sorry too, I'm sorry I spent that much time of my life being your puppet" He responded coldly and put the rope back on the table. "I would've done anything for you, I loved you so much more than I thought I could ever love anyone and you…You betrayed me, why?" He asked with lots of tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Beck, I…" Jade started and she wanted to tell him she'd lied but then she realized that would mean going back to convincing him to kill her so she looked down and took a breath. "You were never a puppet to me, I'm sorry I wasn't what you expected" She said and he smiled ironically.

"Am I supposed to be moved by that? You're a whore! You are a criminal…You deserve everything you're getting" He affirmed as he walked towards her and forced her to stand up by her hair. "Move!" He made her lay down on the table and she stared at him scared. "You should've stayed in the mental clinic, your doctor is an idiot"

"Please do it quickly" Jade begged with lots of tears all over her face. "Please, Beck, don't make it last..."

"Stop talking, I don't wanna hear your voice ever again and I'm so happy that after today I won't have to" Beck said and tried to remain strong but it was very difficult for him. "I just want you dead, I want you gone!" He exclaimed and grabbed one of the knives. Jade simply closed her eyes and prepared to feel the blade going through her skin.

Beck raised the knife and tried his hardest to stab her but he couldn't bring himself to do it so after a few seconds he threw it away madly and punched the table right next to her head. "AH! I hate you!" He screamed full of rage. "I can't do this, I'm sorry I can't…"

"Beck, you know the rules…Remember her words" The woman demanded.

"I am not like her, I don't want to kill anyone…I just wanna go, please" He begged. "Let me and my friends go! Even her, I just don't want to see her but I can't kill her"

"Listen, we understand you are under a lot of pressure and this isn't easy for you so we are going to make an exception" The woman said and he sighed as he nodded. "But that has a price"

"What is it?" Beck asked.

"You all can go but Jade will stay" The woman informed. "You were given the choice to kill her in any way you pleased, you're a good guy so that would mean stabbing her or something quick…we suspected you wouldn't make use of the things we gave you"

"So?" Beck asked.

"Well, if you had killed her, her death would've been quick but since you don't want to do it, things have changed" The woman commented. "You and your friends will leave but she will stay here and some members of the public are going to do the job for you, they're pretty excited…" she said and Jade stared at Beck terrified. "It won't be pretty or quick, though…just so you know"

"Please kill me, Beck, please" Jade begged but he only stared at her coldly. "Please do it, I beg you!"

"I can't, I'm not like you…Killing doesn't come to me quite as naturally" He responded. "And what am I supposed to say when we return? People will wonder where she is, especially my brother…" He said coldly and she looked down.

"Well, you can tell the truth…except this little detail, of course, you were kidnapped, they killed her and the rest of you escaped" The woman said. "We know the police won't find her or us because you don't know where you are and things will remain that way"

"Okay…" Beck said.

"So what do you say? Do you want to leave her here for others to have fun with or do you want to finish her yourself?" The woman asked.

"I don't care what you do with her, I'm leaving" Beck simply informed and Jade felt her whole world crashing down; she felt the fear, sadness and disappointment taking over her body in a way she hadn't experienced before. Jade loved him so much and she wanted him to live but she'd never expected him to react the way he was doing it, now she was certain he truly hated her and he didn't care if she suffered.

"Very well then, you're free"

* * *

 **I know, Beck is an idiot!**

 **I hope you liked it tho! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Very well then, you're free" The woman said and Beck nodded.

"Please don't, please…Beck, please!" Jade begged and grabbed his arm but he moved away and left the room without even looking at her. She stayed there just shaking desperately and wishing to kill herself but all the weapons were taken from her.

"Oh my god" Andre said appalled.

"No, no we can't leave her here" Tori added anxiously.

"Beck made the bargain" Robbie said and shook his head.

"So now what?" Cat asked mortified.

"Now you'll come with us" A woman said as she stepped into the room and they looked at each other. "Come on, you're leaving"

"Please don't do this, let Jade go!" Tori demanded.

"That's not something I'm interested in debating with you, you either come or you die with her" The woman responded and smiled cynically so they stared at her scared. "Move!"

Three men forced the gang to get in a van and covered their heads again, they drove for about two hours and then left them outside Beck's house. Another van stopped by and Beck was set free as well. "Nice meeting you all" One of the men said and laughed before the two vans drove away.

"Are you guys okay? Did they hurt you?" Beck asked worriedly when he saw his friends but they stared at him coldly.

"Not quite as much as you hurt Jade" Tori responded coldly and he stared at her confused.

"We saw everything, from the beginning" Andre informed and Beck looked down.

"Then you know she is a liar" Beck commented.

"All we know is that you're a fucking idiot!" Andre said angrily.

"Yes, I know that! I was played by her for years" He responded upset and they shook their heads.

"No, you were played by her yesterday and only yesterday" Tori informed. "Oh my god, can't you see it? She knew you wouldn't agree to kill her unless she gave you reasons to hate her so she did! She was trying to save your life" She affirmed and he shook his head.

"No, that's not true. I would've known, she wasn't lying!" Beck said.

"To have been dating her for three years, you don't know her very well, Beck" Andre said. "She is a good actress, of course she wasn't going to make it easy for you to know she was lying…That was the whole point"

"How do you know she lied?" Beck questioned.

"Because I've known her since we were little and most of the things she said aren't true" Cat responded. "Her brother died in the oven but she didn't put him there, it was an accident and I was there! She did go to a mental clinic though, because her parents thought she had killed him, she didn't lie when she said her mom took her own life because she hated her and her own suicide attempt was true too but that's it!"

"What about her stepmothers?" Beck asked not really knowing what to believe anymore.

"She hasn't had any stepmothers" Cat informed. "She lied"

"And the affairs?" He asked and Cat sighed as she shook her head.

"Look who's here just in time!" Andre said as they saw Beck's older brother walking towards the house and Beck turned to him angrily.

"Oh hey guys" Beck's brother, Alan, said nicely. Beck tried to step forward madly but Andre stopped him.

"Beck wants to ask you a question" Andre said and Beck took a breath.

"Sure, what is it?" Alan asked.

"Have you…have you slept with Jade?" Beck asked coldly trying to control his anger and Alan stared at him confused. "She told me she cheated on me with you"

"What?" Alan questioned shocked. "Of course not, what the hell are you talking about?"

"She said it to my face and she knows about your tattoo, the one on your lower tummy…how could she know that?" Beck asked angrily. "She must've been very close to you and with no clothes on, according to her she stared at it for quite some time…I can imagine what she was doing while she looked at it" He commented coldly.

"I have never even looked at your girlfriend like that, you're my brother, what kind of monster do you think I am?" Alan questioned. "She lied!"

"Please just tell me the truth, I would understand; she's quite…easy apparently, I just need to know the truth! Please tell me what you did with her" Beck demanded and Alan shook his head. "She flirted with you? She seduced you, didn't she? She is a whore, I know that now…but you, how could you?" He asked and the gang looked at each other angrily, they hated to hear him talking about Jade like that.

"You know what, Beck? I hadn't told you this because I thought you would realize it over time but given the fact you're accusing me of sleeping with your girlfriend, I suppose you're not bright enough to figure it out yourself" Alan commented coldly. "I could never sleep with Jade because she is your girlfriend and also, because she is not really my 'type', I'm gay you idiot" He informed and Beck's eyes wide opened. "Yes, and you know what? I just remembered how she knows about my tattoo…She's been to Cancun with us, I wore a swimming suit there and she saw it so she asked me about it and I told her what it said, you happy now?" He asked and the gang nodded as they stared at Beck coldly.

"Oh my god" Beck said and covered his mouth.

"Whatever, I'm going inside…see you guys later" Alan said emotionlessly and went inside the house while Beck just stared into the space wishing to die.

"Well, I suppose now you know she was lying to save you…and what did you do? You left her there to be tortured" Tori said full of anger. "Do you realize what you just did?"

"No, no, no…NO!" Beck screamed in rage and desperation. "Oh my god, no, what have I done?"

"Honestly you should've killed her like she asked you to, that's what she wanted…She wanted you to live instead but you couldn't even give her a quick death and now, now she's probably getting tortured as we speak" Andre commented mortified and Beck collapsed on the ground pulling his hair back.

"We need to go back, I need to save her…" Beck said anxiously with lots of tears all over his face. "How could I not see it? I'm the biggest idiot on the planet"

"Yes, you are" Cat responded.

"How do we go back? We don't know where they had us" Robbie commented and Beck took a breath trying to think but he couldn't come up with any idea. He felt so guilty and angry with himself, he just wanted to go back in time and undo all his mistakes.

The gang went to Tori's house and she told her father so they immediately started looking for a way to find her but they had nothing. Hours went by and next morning the gang was still in the Vega residence just waiting for news or any clue that led them to her body.

"We won't find her, will we?" Cat asked sadly and they sighed.

"Yes, we will" Beck responded.

"Whom are we kidding? She's probably dead by now, we'll be lucky if we find her corpse" Andre said coldly and Beck covered his face in frustration. "She looked so terrified when we left, just remembering her face and how much she was crying makes my blood go cold"

"I just hope it wasn't painful…" Tori said mortified and looked down.

"That was the whole point of it, Tori, we can tell ourselves that they shot her or simply stabbed her but those people are sick! They must have put her through hell before actually killing her" Robbie affirmed and every word they said made Beck feel worse, he couldn't forgive himself.

"This is all my fault" Beck said and broke out crying again.

"Yes, it is…All she had to do was appeal to your man ego and your weak moral values with lies and you fell for it immediately, it took her less than twenty minutes to make you hate her to the point of wishing her a painful death. Where did all your love go? Was it always a lie?" Tori questioned coldly.

"No, of course not! I love her but I was blinded by anger…I don't know what happened, I always thought she couldn't fool me but she did so easily, she made me believe she was some sort of promiscuous psychopath and I couldn't see it, I just don't know how I fell for it" Beck said full of regret. "If she is dead, if we don't find her alive…I, I don't know what I'm gonna do"

"You should've known better, Beck, it's too late for regrets" Andre said angrily. "If you kill yourself after this like you promised her, then her sacrifice will have meant nothing. Although, I don't think she was expecting you to react the way you did, I'm sure she wouldn't want you to die"

"She wanted me to kill her" Beck said emotionlessly. "How was I supposed to react then?"

"Yes, exactly! She wanted YOU to grab a god damn knife and save your life by taking hers but the fear and pain in her face showed she wasn't expecting you to want to torture her" Tori commented.

"I didn't torture her, I couldn't" Beck responded.

"Yes, you could…They told you! They told you her death would be long and painful if you decided to leave her there" Tori exclaimed angrily. "You should've had some mercy or some brain and killed her yourself but what did you do? You said 'I don't care what you do with her' and no matter how many times you tell yourself you didn't do it…You consciously sentenced her to a brutal and violent death in the hand of a bunch of psychos who would enjoy making her suffer, you are just as guilty as they are" She continued, rage and pain dripping from her voice. "If you had at least taken the time to see her face when you said that, you would've known how much it hurt her and maybe you would've realized she is not the monster she made you believe she was…You proved your feelings for her are weak and I'm pretty sure she realized it before she died"

Beck was just listening and crying his eyes out remembering that moment, he felt so much impotence and hatred for himself because Tori was right. He'd had Jade's life in his hands and he'd decided she had to suffer before she died. "Please stop, stop…" He said and covered his face. "I can't do this, I need to find her, I need to ask her for forgiveness"

"It's a little too late for that, don't you think? You weren't worth her sacrifice, that's for damn sure but ending your life will only make her death and her pain useless" Andre commented.

"We have to find her alive" Beck said.

"Oh god, Beck, just…stop it! You know that's impossible! All those psychos were there last night and they probably started killing her the moment we left, they were excited! Wasn't that what the woman said?" Andre responded and Beck closed his eyes while shaking his head just imagining it. "We won't find her alive! So you better hope she died thinking she was doing the right thing, although I honestly would have regretted it if I were in her place…You clearly don't love her as much as she loved you"

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! :)**

 **Also, to the person who said they made popcorn for the last chapter, how cute! Thanks haha I'm glad you find the story entertaining enough :)**


	6. Chapter 6

"You clearly don't love her as much as she loved you" Andre affirmed and Beck shook his head.

"That's not true, I love her more than anything! I was going to die for her" He responded.

"Don't lie to yourself, Beck, she made up the story within minutes and you decided to believe her because deep inside you didn't want to die for her…You needed a reason to hate her and she gave it to you" Tori commented. "I just wish you had been up to the level of the task and the sacrifice she made for you"

"If I had known she was lying, I wouldn't have decided to kill her…I truly thought she meant it, I swear" Beck said.

"Right, and so since she had cheated on you, she deserved to be slaughtered like a god damn animal, right?" Andre questioned sarcastically. "You are so weak and volatile, Beck, too bad she realized it in the worst of moments…God, just remembering what you did makes me want to kill you but I can't do that to her" He commented angrily and took a breath to calm down.

"Stop, please stop…You have no idea what I'm feeling right now" Beck said sincerely with lots of tears all over his face.

"This is the least you deserve and it's not going away but I'm pretty sure your pain can't compare to hers the moment she realized you were the bastard you are" Tori commented coldly. "I don't know how you're going to live with that but you better do it, it's the least you can do now"

"Yes, I made a mistake and I regret it way more than you think but who are you to tell me how horrible I am when you were the ones who put her there with me?" Beck asked angrily and they looked at each other.

"We didn't know they'd put both of you together and I didn't vote for her, Cat didn't either" Tori commented.

"Someone did" Beck said coldly and the boys looked down so Beck nodded upset. "Yes, you voted for her! You should've voted me in, what were you thinking?"

"We didn't want you to die" Andre responded.

"So you preferred to have my girlfriend killed" Beck said angrily. "For your information, I voted myself in...because I knew some of you would prefer Jade to die instead of me so don't come here and tell me I wanted a reason to live because I didn't, all I wanted was for her to be okay!"

"Then why did you let her fool you so easily?" Tori asked confused.

"I have no idea, I was angry and they played the video of her confession to me the whole god damn night...and the more I saw it, the more convincing she started to look" Beck commented. "What was I supposed to do? She wanted me to kill her and she won, she always wins"

"No, she didn't..." Tori said. "What you don't understand, Beck, is that we are not upset because you believed her...we are upset because you were ruthless with her, not even if she'd done all the thing she said she would've deserved the death you setenced her to" She commented sincerely and Beck looked down. "It's not that we are not happy that you're alive, that's what she wanted! But we wish you'd killed her yourself, that way she wouldn't have suffered as much"

"Stop talking like she's dead, we'll find her alive" Beck affirmed and they simply shook their heads sadly. "We have to find her alive…" He whispered and then all the sudden his eyes wide opened. "Oh my god, I…I think I know what we can do"

"What?" Robbie asked.

"The vans, I remember their numbers, I managed to see them before they covered my eyes…We need to know who bought those vans!" Beck said and immediately went to the kitchen to join the cops. They did the research and they indeed found out the vans belonged to a man named Christian Woods, a wealthy businessman who lived in New York.

"It says he lives in New York…" Cat said confused.

"He must have a house in California as well, find it" Mr. Vega ordered and the cop continued doing the search. About fifteen minutes later he found all the properties under that man's name and his wife's name as well. "They have three houses in California, it must be one of those…"

"How can we know which one?" Andre asked.

"How long did it take you to get from the mall to the house?" Tori's father asked.

"I would say around two hours" Beck responded.

"Yes, I think so too" Tori added.

"Alright that makes it unlikely that this one is it so remove it, we have two options now" He said and the cop removed one of the properties from the screen. "What did you see? Was it a regular house or was it too big?"

"It was big, very big…and there was a huge room in the center, it was truly enormous and it had cameras all over the place. There were many stairs so I would say it had three or four stories" Beck responded and Mr. Vega thought about it. "He stared at the screen and after a few seconds finally broke the silence.

"This one is in a neighborhood that makes it unlikely to be the center, too much attention" He commented as he pointed at one of the houses. "But this, this is almost outside the city…It has to be it"

"What if it's not?" Cat asked.

"We need to make sure" Mr. Vega said and nodded at the cops. "Alright, we are going and we need more units"

The police and the gang drove to the property they thought was the location of the murder house and after two hours they finally arrived. It indeed was in the middle of nowhere and it was gigantic. "This must be it" Andre commented.

"Please let her be alive" Beck whispered fearfully and the rest of the gang looked at each other not even knowing what to say. They could understand his pain but they were upset with him.

The police got in position and Mr. Vega knocked on the door, a few minutes later it opened and a tall well dressed woman greeted them. "Hello, can I help you?" She asked and even though the gang didn't recognize her, she looked a lot like the women they'd been with.

"We have a search warrant, if you excuse me" Mr. Vega said and handed her a paper so she stared at him nervously but then smiled.

"May I know what for?" She questioned.

"We believe a girl is being held against her will in this house" He simply responded and walked inside followed by lots of cops and the gang. The woman simply watched them and looked down trying to seem okay but it was obvious she was worried.

"That's a mistake" She commented.

"We'll see, ma'am" Mr. Vega responded coldly. "Stay with her" He ordered to one of the cops and she nodded before turning to the woman.

"Where is Jade?" Beck asked her angrily.

"I don't know what you're talking about" The lady simply said and took a seat so they looked at each other upset and followed the cops to look for Jade. They opened doors to many rooms and they immediately recognized the place, it was in fact that house.

"It's here, it's definitely here but where is she?" Tori asked as they looked around and then they arrived to a room that seemed a movie theater, there were lots of comfortable couches and small tables next to them.

"This is probably where they were watching you from" Robbie commented.

"Yes, it is…" Mr. Vega said and they turned to him. He was standing next to a monitor and he pressed a button so the huge screen lightened up the room and they saw all the squares showing different angles of the arena.

"Are there videos or is it just live?" Tori asked and walked towards him.

"This one says Beck…" Her father responded and pressed play so the images on the squares changed a little. It had been played before that so it was almost over and it showed the last moments Jade and Beck had been together.

" _I don't care what you do with he_ r" Beck saw himself saying it and there was a close up of Jade's face in another square. It was obvious to everyone her heart had been crashed in that second, her mouth dropped a little like she wanted to say something but she couldn't even speak and she looked down with tears streaming down her face. The pain in her expression showed a deep disappointment, fear and sadness.

"Oh god…" Beck said mortified and the rest of the gang stared at him coldly.

" _Please, please don't do this…Beck, please_ " Jade begged desperately but Beck saw himself ignoring her and how she collapsed on her knees completely terrified as she cried her eyes out and looked around scared. " _Oh my god…_ "

Everyone in the room was just staring at Beck and he was staring at the screen hating himself more than he ever thought he could hate anybody. He had been a monster and he knew it, everyone did. "Is there anything else?" Beck asked as he wiped the tears off his face.

"This video ends in a few minutes but it seems she was alone" Mr. Vega informed. "There isn't more footage, at least not here"

"Where the hell is she?" Beck asked upset, he was so scared of the possibilities.

"Let's keep looking!" He responded and the cops moved on to other rooms of the house. It seemed only the woman was there because they couldn't find any other person but then they found a room full of other women, who were just drinking wine and playing cards.

"Who are you?" One of them asked.

"Where is Jade West? We know she is here, answer me!" Mr. Vega demanded angrily and the women looked at each other.

"Get out, we don't know what you're talking about…This is a private property" Another woman commented.

"You're all under arrest for kidnapping and if you don't want to add accessory for murder to the list, tell me where she is" He ordered and they stared at him nervously.

"We don't do anything, we just work here" The woman said. "We do what we are told"

"WHERE IS SHE?" Beck asked madly.

"Is she alive?" Tori asked nervously.

"I don't know, I think so…"The woman said nervously. "Please don't arrest us, we are innocent"

"No, you're not!" Tori exclaimed angrily.

"Where is our friend?" Andre questioned.

"Our boss decided to have her show be in two parts, the final part is supposed to be tonight…" The woman informed. "She is in the arena, somewhere…The players left her there"

"You're gonna regret this" Beck said full of anger and everyone stormed out of the room to go to the arena. They opened the doors and immediately started looking for Jade.

"Jade! Jade, where are you?" Tori shouted.

"Jade!" Cat shouted as well and everyone continued doing it as they went in different directions. Beck didn't even have the guts to call her name after what he'd done so he was just walking around fast trying to find her.

"Oh my god" Tori exclaimed shocked. "GUYS, I FOUND HER!" She shouted and immediately got on her knees next to Jade. She was laying on a lot of blood coming from her tummy and she had a knife stuck on it, her clothes were all ragged so Tori could see cigarette marks on her shoulders and chest, huge bruises on her face, some long cuts on her legs, a couple of whipping wounds on her back and rope marks around her neck like they'd been strangling her with it. "Jade, Jade, can you hear me?" She asked and Jade stared at her, she was very weak but she was still awake.

"Tori…Am I dead already?" Jade asked whispering and Tori shook her head as she grabbed the knife to get her off her body but then she decided not to do anything because she was afraid it would just harm her more.

"Jade, what did you do?" Tori asked sadly but Jade didn't even have the strength to respond, she felt weaker as seconds went by so she fell asleep. "Jade? Oh no, please respond"

"Christ, what did they do with her?" Andre asked appalled when he saw her and then the rest of the gang joined them.

"Jade, Jade wake up!" Tori said anxiously as she slapped her face gently but she was unconscious. As soon as Beck saw her he covered his mouth and his eyes filled with tears.

"Oh no…" He whispered into his hands and broke out crying. He couldn't believe what he was seeing and the fact he'd caused it just made him want to die.

"HELP ME! We need an ambulance now!" Tori exclaimed and the cops immediately called a chopper. "Jade, don't die, please don't…" she said desperately but things didn't look good.

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked the chapter!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

"Jade, please resist, you'll be fine!" Tori said as she and the rest of the gang flew with her back to the city so she would be attended.

"We made it just in time, oh my god" Andre said and took a breath. "That woman said they hadn't killed her yet, I don't understand"

"Jade must've taken the knife from some of the psychos and she decided to die on her own terms" Tori commented angry and sadly. "But she needs to recover, she can't die…not now"

The chopper arrived to the hospital fast and the doctors took Jade to emergencies while the gang waited outside, they were terrified of what could happen. Two hours later a doctor finally came out and they immediately stood up. "Jade West, right?" He asked and they nodded. "She is alive"

"Thank god" Tori said relieved and they smiled at each other. Beck felt an infinite happiness but he couldn't enjoy it because he still felt guilty. "When is she gonna be okay?"

"Well, she was attacked very badly…but the wound that was killing her was the stab in her tummy. Fortunately the knife didn't touch any organs and she didn't bleed out because she didn't have enough time and ironically, the knife itself helped her by blocking the flow of blood but if she'd been there for longer, she could be dead by now" The doctor commented and they sighed mortified. "She is in recovery but she will probably wake up in a few hours, you can wait in her room now"

The gang went to Jade's room and saw her on the bed sleeping, they had cleaned her up so the bruises and the marks were more visible without all the blood. "I can't believe we found her in time, this is a miracle" Tori said as they sat down next to her.

"Yes, and she is gonna be okay" Andre added and smiled at her as she slept.

"She looks so helpless…" Robbie commented sadly. "I don't wanna know what those beasts did to her"

"I'm just glad they didn't kill her" Cat responded.

"She tried to kill herself so she must've been terrified of being alone with those people again, I don't even know what's worse" Tori said and sighed as she stroked Jade's hand. "I need her to wake up, I wanna talk to her"

"Me too" Beck added and they turned to him.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" Andre asked. "Maybe she doesn't want to see you, what you did to her is not just anything…Better not to distress her while she has a hole in her tummy"

"I need to talk to her" Beck responded.

"This is not about you, it's about her and her wellbeing…" Tori commented and Beck looked down.

"If she gets upset, I'll leave…I promise" Beck said and they sighed, they didn't think it was a good idea but they could understand him. Several hours went by and when it was around 9PM Jade finally woke up, she opened her eyes and looked around confused.

"Where am I?" Jade asked confused and Tori, Cat and Robbie turned to her.

"Oh my god, you woke up" Tori said and smiled.

"What happened?" Jade asked.

"You were rescued" Robbie informed and she thought about it. She didn't see Beck around so she assumed he still hated her and she didn't even know what to feel for him. Her plan had worked because she indeed wanted him to kill her but she hadn't expected him to hate her to the point of not caring about what happened to her whatsoever.

"What's wrong? Aren't you glad to be alive?" Cat asked disconcertedly because Jade looked sad but before she could respond, the door opened and Beck and Andre walked into the room.

"Jade, thank god you woke up" Andre said gladly but Beck was just staring at her emotionlessly, it was as if his head had gone blank and Jade was just staring at him back. She looked down after a few seconds and tried not to cry.

"Jade…" Beck finally said and walked towards the bed. "Look at me" He demanded and she turned to him.

"What are you doing here?" Jade asked. "I would expect you to not want to see me ever again, that was the idea, wasn't it?"

"No" Beck responded.

"Mine was" She said coldly. "And yours too but I must admit I wasn't expecting you to want to make me suffer, I can't recognize you anymore" Jade commented sincerely and a tear streamed down her face. "But I guess you have the right to hate me after everything I said"

"I'm sorry" Beck said sadly and she stared at him slightly confused.

"What are you apologizing for?" Jade questioned. "You're entitled to hate me and believe I'm a psychopath and a slut and a liar…" she said as more tears streamed down her face. "I'm sorry"

"What?" Beck asked even more confused.

"I lied to you…I didn't sleep with your brother or kill anyone, I know it's hard to believe but I swear it's true" Jade said and Beck couldn't believe she actually felt guilty for what had happened. "You have to believe me! I was just trying to save you…You believe me, right?"

"Jade, I…" Beck couldn't even manage to respond to that. Her response just made him feel worse about himself.

"You can ask your brother! I saw his tattoo on the beach…Only that" Jade insisted and he just stared at her shocked.

"You can't be seriously apologizing to me right now, Jade, don't do it" Beck said seriously and she stared at him sadly.

"I just need you to know I'm not lying, why can't you believe me now?" She questioned confused. "You could believe everything I said in that room" she commented and smiled a little. "I won"

"Yes, you did…You played me, our friends made me realize how stupid I am as soon as we were set free. You don't have to apologize, I do!" Beck responded. "I should have known, I should've expected what you would do…but I didn't, I let you fool me and that makes me angry. I'm angry with you for lying to me but I'm furious with myself for believing you"

"That was rather the point…" Jade commented and he shook his head.

"No, I should've known the things you were saying didn't make any sense…I've known you for years, I should've known better but I was an idiot" Beck said. "And you too, why did you lie to me?"

"I had to do it, you wouldn't have agreed to kill me if I hadn't done it" She said and he nodded. "It was a competition, we established it and I did what I had to do to win"

"Exactly and it was a mistake, I don't deserve what you did for me" Beck affirmed. "And I'm sorry, I'm sorry for believing you but above all, I'm sorry for reacting the way I did, I don't even know what I was thinking"

"You were thinking about me and your brother sleeping together and me killing my nonexistent stepmother…" Jade commented and chuckled so Beck stared at her confused.

"You shouldn't be reacting like this, Jade, scream at me! Slap me! Call me an idiot, hate me…I deserve it" Beck responded angrily. "I left you there to get killed, they tortured you because of me" He said and she looked down. "You can't be okay with that, come on!"

"I've never said I am okay with it…" Jade responded so he stared at her disconcertedly because he didn't understand her behavior. "You know, at first when I finally convinced you to kill me and you said 'happy trip to hell', I thought to myself…'great, it's over, it's finally going to be over' but then when they offered you the possibility of torturing me and you said yes I…I felt sad, I understood your reasons, though" she commented sincerely and he looked down. "Next day when you came to kill me and I heard you speaking as you looked for me, I was terrified…but I had hope you wouldn't be able to do it and when you begged me to tell you I was lying I wanted to, I really did because I could see your pain but I knew that would mean you wouldn't get out, I couldn't let that happen...You had to live"

"You should have told me…" Beck whispered and she sighed.

"I really wanted you to kill me, I was scared but I thought it was the right choice…I still do" Jade said. "But then when you decided you couldn't do it, I didn't know what to do…I was trying to come up with more lies but then it happened, you said you didn't care what they did to me and I…I don't know what I felt but it was one of the worst moments of my entire life and I've had some pretty bad ones, like when Christopher died, when I was locked up because my parents thought I was dangerous, when I found my mom hanged in her room, when I read her text and some others but hearing YOU say those words knowing exactly what they meant and seeing you leave without caring…That was something I never expected" she admitted and he stared at her sadly. "I was terrified because I knew what would happen to me, I tried to understand you, though…I really did but I couldn't" She said coldly and turned to him. "I could only think about the fact that if I had been in your place, I would have killed you myself…it would've hurt and I would've been angry but I wouldn't have wished for your pain because I wouldn't have stopped loving you right away so it made me wonder…It made me wonder if your love for me was ever real, I decided to believe it was but deep inside I knew, I know it wasn't" she commented and he shook his head.

"That's not true" Beck affirmed and she smiled sadly.

"Yes, it is…You know it is" Jade responded. "It's alright, Beck, it didn't make me regret what I did…I wanted you to live and I got it, your life is much more worth living anyway"

"I love you, Jade, I swear I don't know what got into me…I wasn't even thinking about the fact they would torture you, I just wanted to leave because I couldn't kill you myself, I blocked everything…all my emotions, it was like being in a dream" He said and she sighed. "Please forgive me"

"You're forgiven" Jade said emotionlessly. "Now leave"

"What? No, no…I need your true forgiveness, I need you" Beck informed. "We can fix this, please"

"Listen, Beck and listen well" Jade said emotionlessly. "The fact I just asked you to believe me and forgive me for lying to you doesn't mean I think we could be together or that I'm okay with what you did"

"What?" Beck asked.

"I was aware all along my words would hurt you but I knew you would live and you would ultimately learn the truth so you wouldn't hate my memory and that was enough for me" Jade commented. "And even though I still believe I made the right choice, you disappointed me a lot and it hurt, it hurt me more than the beatings and the burns and all that torture" she continued with a couple of tears streaming down her face. "What I did, I did it because I love you and I wouldn't have been able to keep living if you'd died by my hand, I didn't lie about that so it was partly selfish if you wanna see it that way"

"I'm sorry, you have no idea how much I've regretted doing that to you" Beck said sincerely and she sighed. "Please believe me"

"I believe you, Beck, I know you're sorry" Jade responded and he smiled. "But I don't believe you love me, at least not enough…"

"What are you talking about? Of course I love you, I love more you than anything" He affirmed and she smiled sadly.

"No, you don't…You proved it so stop lying to yourself" Jade said. "If you loved me nearly as much as I thought you did, as you say you do… You wouldn't have done what you did and I'm not talking about the fact you believed me, that's what I wanted but if all that love you claim to feel were real, you would have killed me yourself out of mercy instead of allowing a bunch of sick beasts to treat me like a god damn animal in a slaughterhouse because that's what it was, that's what it felt like to me!" she exclaimed, rage, anger and sadness dripping from her voice."You don't love me enough, you never have and it was sad to realize it but life goes on and I don't need you anymore"

* * *

 **Yeah...that happened.**

 **I hope you guys liked the chapter but don't think this is over, there's more to come ;)**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**!


	8. Chapter 8

"You don't love me enough, you never have and it was sad to realize it but life goes on and I don't need you anymore" Jade informed and the gang looked at each other surprised but glad she'd taken things so calmly. "Don't worry, I won't kill myself after this if that's what you're worried about and no, I don't regret saving you, now please leave"

"Jade, please don't do this…You can't know what I feel but I can and I love you more than anything" Beck affirmed with tears in his eyes and she rolled hers clearly annoyed. "You still love me too, please let me fix things"

"Of course I love you, Beck, that's not a question…I'm not as volatile as you are" Jade responded and chuckled a little. "I didn't stop loving you the moment you decided to torture me but I don't need or want you back after that"

"I was going to die for you but YOU wanted me to hate you, it was your plan" He commented. "Why are you reacting like this?"

"Yes, it was…I wanted you to grab the god damn knife and save yourself by killing me, I didn't care about dying. If you'd tried to kill me and I'd survived things would be different because you would've done what I expected you to do…Believing my lies was not your mistake, wanting to see me dead was not your mistake, why can't you seem to get it?" She asked confused. "I'm going to tell you every detail of what happened after you left me to see if it helps you understand…"

"I don't want to know" Beck said sincerely and she chuckled ironically.

"You apparently need to so just shut up and listen" Jade ordered coldly. "As soon as you left that room I panicked, I felt a fear I'd never experienced before and that fear just kept growing as minutes went by…About an hour later the lights turned off and six people walked into the room as well…" she started. "The woman on the microphone told me to run and hide for as long as I could because it made it more entertaining…she also mentioned I was allowed to scream and cry, the audience enjoys that kind of stuff" she commented almost cynically and Beck sighed.

"Did you run?" Cat asked.

"I hid, I tried to stay hidden but after ten minutes they found me…One of them dragged me by my hair to the center of the room, just like you did" Jade said and he looked down embarrassedly. "I tried to run away but they surrounded me, I was in the middle of a circle of psychopaths who kept smiling and making noises to scare me like I was some kind of animal they were playing with…I cried and begged them to stop, I begged them to just kill me but they only laughed more" She commented as she stared into space remembering. "Then they debated who should start first and a man won, he walked towards me and grabbed the back of my head, he kissed me and licked my face and then punched me very hard…I got dizzy but I felt him kicking me twice and then a woman came, she used a huge knife and started cutting parts of clothes off…and she of course cut my skin as well, that was rather the point"

"Oh my god" Tori said appalled.

"I started reacting and I tried to crawl away but someone stepped on my back and I felt a rope around my neck, they pulled me back and I felt I would choke but then they stopped and another woman stepped on one of my wounds with her heel before burning me several times with her cigarette" Jade explained and closed her eyes just remembering it. "At some point I felt a whip on my back and more hits, honestly most of what happened is blurry but I can remember the pain and the laughs…After a while they decided to end it there for the day because they were preparing something special for the 'finale' as they called it" she said angrily. "They mentioned something about cutting parts of my body off as some kind of trophy they would keep and then setting me on fire, other things too but I couldn't hear them well…"

"Those people are sick" Andre said madly.

"I saw a knife on the ground and hid it under my sleeve, one of them dragged me to the corner of the room and then they left" Jade said. "I fell asleep quickly after that and next day I woke up and realized it hadn't been a nightmare, everything hurt and I was completely terrified so I made a decision…"

"You stabbed yourself…" Tori said sadly and Jade nodded.

"Yes, I wasn't going to let those psychos have the pleasure of killing me painfully so I stabbed my tummy…I wanted to stab my chest too but I felt very weak and I couldn't even get the knife off" Jade said. "And it hurt, it hurt a lot…but it was the better option" she affirmed. "Things slowly became confusing, I must've passed out and then I woke up here, that's what happened…I was chased, I was tortured and it all happened because the person I trusted the most in the whole world had decided I deserved it" Jade said as she looked Beck right into his eyes.

"I don't have words to express how much I hate myself for doing that to you" Beck said sincerely. "If I could back in time, I-"He started but she cut him off.

"You would have done exactly that because to you, I stopped being a person the moment I said I had cheated on you" Jade responded. "You weren't okay with killing me until I mentioned the cheating part, I expected you to hate me after the stepmother thing and you didn't but as soon as I said I'd cheated you got violent, how funny…It just proves your man ego is above everything else, if you had truly loved me you would've shown some god damn mercy for me, even for the good days or the sole reason I am a human being but no! No, you wanted me to suffer, you wanted me to regret fooling you and I'm sorry but that's not love, at least not the kind I was expecting from you"

"Jade, come on…" He insisted. "Please forgive me"

"You're forgiven, I didn't lie about that either…I don't hate you, Beck, I can't but I don't want you back! I can't be with someone whose feelings for me can change so drastically within minutes, it's not healthy and I'm done with this toxic cycle" She commented sincerely. "All my life I've dealt with loneliness and feeling guilty and insecure because not even my own parents trusted or loved me after what happened with Christopher and it's exhausting. I want to be with people who actually care about me for who I am, as simple as that" Jade informed calmly. "Is it easier for you to understand now?" She asked and he stared at her sadly but he could understand, he knew she was right and he was only glad she was alive.

"Yes…" Beck responded and she nodded. "And you're right on almost everything, I failed you and I reacted in the worst possible way…I still can't believe I did what I did. I don't deserve you, that's the truth…but I do love you, it's hard to believe but I've never been more certain about anything in my life" He affirmed but she didn't show any emotion.

"If you want my advice, I think you really should take some time to think and truly know your feelings" Jade commented. "Now please leave" She ordered coldly and he nodded as he walked out of the room.

The gang was just watching the argument and not knowing what to say, they understood Jade's feelings and were glad she had reacted that way because it seemed she saw things clearly. "Wow…You're reacting so well to this, Jade, how?" Tori asked surprised.

"I don't know" she responded sincerely.

"You seem…calm, I don't think you've ever been this relaxed, it's weird" Andre commented and Jade chuckled a little.

"Facing death changes you, I guess" Jade said. "I don't even know what I feel right now, it's a mix of relief, happiness, sadness and disappointment…"

"What Beck did was horrible, you have the right to be disappointed" Robbie affirmed.

"I know and what you all did was disappointing too but certainly not surprising" Jade said and they stared at her confused for a second but then they understood she was talking about the voting thing.

"We are sorry, Jade but we didn't have a choice, we needed to choose and we thought you were strong" Andre commented.

"It's fine, I'm not upset…I was expecting you to choose me, it was going to be me or Beck" She simply said and took a breath "But it's more than that, I thought I would die…and I didn't really look forward to living after what happened" Jade responded sincerely.

"You mean you're disappointed you didn't die? Are you serious?" Tori asked slightly upset and Jade stared at her emotionlessly.

"It's not a good time to joke, is it? Of course I'm serious" Jade said coldly and they looked at each other confused. "Oh god, stop doing that…If you were me, you'd feel the same way"

"No, we would be glad to be alive" Andre affirmed and Jade laughed.

"Sure" She said sarcastically. "Imagine having the perfect family and then seeing your brother die in the most ridiculous way, then having your parents believe you killed him and hate you so much that they end up locking you up in a mental clinic when you are still a kid, then imagine your mother killing herself because she can't stand hating her own child and your father trying to ignore your existence, you get so sad and lonely that you decide to take your own life but you unfortunately survive" Jade commented coldly. "Then imagine you start to live a happier life and you find someone you trust, that person gives your life a meaning and they say they will never disappoint you…Then imagine getting caught up in another ridiculous situation where you have to kill each other and since you know your life sucks, you want them to live which you get but in the process you also realize that person doesn't care about you either! So now you're about to die and the worst part is that you don't even have reasons to live so it's kind of a relief, you just want it to be quick and then you wake up in a hospital, alive…and you realize you have absolutely nothing again! How would you feel if you were me?" She questioned but they didn't know what to respond. "Yeah, I thought so…"

"So…you want to kill yourself? You just said-"Tori said but Jade cut her off.

"I know what I said and I mean it, I wasn't going to tell him I'll kill myself because I don't have him anymore…that'd be pathetic" She said annoyed. "You don't need to worry about that, I'm not going to kill myself"

"Do you promise?" Cat asked sadly. "You have me and the rest of us, you're not alone…You never have been" she commented and Jade gave her a small smile. "Please promise me you won't do it again, Jade, promise you won't leave me"

"I promise"

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked the chapter!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! :)**

 **And remember things are not over just yet ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey dad" Tori said when he walked into the living room. The gang was there and Jade felt uncomfortable but she wanted to show Beck she didn't care because it'd been three weeks since the incident.

"Hi honey" Mr. Vega responded.

"Any news? How's the case against those psychos going?" She asked.

"Well, the assistants are all going to be put in prison and we've found some of the people who watched and participated but the intellectual authors of the crime are still fugitive" He commented. "The man who owns the house has no idea it all happened, his wife planned it"

"So it was all created by a woman? Wow" Andre said surprised.

"Yes, apparently so" Mr. Vega said. "But don't worry, we'll find her and her colleagues…The important thing is that you all made it out alive"

"Yes, thank god" Robbie commented.

"Jade, how are you feeling? What have the doctors said?" Mr. Vega asked.

"I'm fine, I still have some scars obviously but they said I can have treatment for that as soon as they're completely healed" Jade responded. "They don't hurt that much now so it'll probably be soon"

"I'm glad, darling, you'll see it'll be like this never happened" He commented and Jade gave him a little sincere smile. It was nice to have someone worry for her but it also made her sad because Tori's dad was doing what Mr. West should've been doing; she couldn't help to feel lonely sometimes, especially when she arrived home and had no contact with anyone. Her father hadn't even paid attention to the fact she'd almost been killed, he literally tried his best to ignore the fact she was there and simply gave her money.

Another month went by and things remained the same, Beck felt guilty every single day and sometimes cried because he missed Jade, he felt impotent and angry just remembering what he had done to her. Jade was trying very hard to be happy, she went to school and hung out with her friends, attended therapy sessions for her scars and tried to enjoy the fact she was alive but deep inside she couldn't. There was always a layer of sadness in her life and she didn't know what to do with it, she didn't want to be weak and disappoint her friends but the truth was she didn't really want to live.

One night Jade was home just writing a song and having dinner by herself when the doorbell rang, her father wasn't home and the maid had left so she sighed annoyed and walked downstairs to attend. Jade opened the door and didn't see anyone so she rolled her eyes thinking it had been some kid playing a joke but then she looked down and saw a note. She leaned down to grab it and read 'The show's not over' but before she could even react, someone jumped in front of her and put a napkin on her face, she started feeling very dizzy and after a few seconds everything turned black.

"Hey guys, have you seen Jade?" Tori asked as she joined her friends at lunch on Monday.

"No, she didn't come to class this morning" Andre responded.

"Maybe she is sick" Robbie said.

"Yeah, maybe but we need to finish the project..." Tori commented.

"When is it due?" Beck asked.

"Wednesday" Cat answered.

"What do you guys have to do?" He asked.

"We have to write songs on different topics" Tori responded.

"Well, maybe we could go see her...work in her house, she's probably finished her part" Andre suggested and they nodded.

"Yeah, that's a good idea"

That day after class the gang went to the West residence and realized the door was slightly open so they looked at each other debating whether to just go in or not but then Tori started ringing the bell. "Someone must be here" She commented and rang it again. They waited for around five minutes and nothing happened so they decided to simply go in.

"Let's just go to her room" Andre said and they all walked downstairs, they saw all the doors were closed but the one to Jade's room was open so they got confused. They walked into the room and didn't see anyone.

"Jade! Jade, we are here" Tori exclaimed and walked into her bathroom but it was empty as well.

"Where could she be?" Cat asked.

"Wait, look at that..." Robbie said and pointed to her desk. There was a paper, a pen, an empty plate, a bitten rotten apple and a phone on it and the chair was moved to the side.

"It's the song...but she didn't finish it" Tori said when she read the paper.

"It looks like she was here but the apple has been here for a long time so she must've left" Beck commented disconcertedly.

"But why would she leave and not come back?" Tori asked and Beck thought about it for a few seconds but then shook his head slghtly afraid. "What's wrong?"

"What...What if someone took her?" Beck asked and they looked at each other worriedly.

"Let's not be paranoid" Andre said. "We should leave, come on..." They all walked downstairs and Cat saw a piece of paper right next to the door on the inside.

"I'm not paranoid, after what we went through everything is possible" Beck affirmed. "This doesn't make any sense, she was writing the song and eating her apple...she must've stood up for something, maybe someone was at the door calling her or i don't know"

"Um..guys" Cat said nervously.

"Yeah and maybe she left and forgot the apple, she must be okay" Andre responded.

"Guys..." Cat insisted.

"But what if she is not? What if-" Beck started but Cat cut him off.

"Guys!" She exclaimed louder and they turned to her annoyed. "Look at this"

"What is this?" Beck asked as he grabbed the paper but as soon as he saw it, his heart stopped. "Oh no..."

"What? What does it say?" Tori questioned and read the paper too. "Oh my god"

"We need to call the police"

They indeed called the cops and they immediately started investigating, she hadn't been missing for a long time but Mr. Vega rushed things so they were trying to locate her. Mr. West had security cameras in his house so they could watch the video of Jade opening the door, reading the note and then a person catching her off guard. They saw the person sedating her and then dragging her away until the camera couldn't record them anymore.

"Oh my god, you have to find her" Beck said desperately. "Those psychos are back and they are gonna kill her this time"

"We'll find her in time, now you all need to go home and relax! I'll do everything in my power to save your friend" Mr. Vega affirmed.

"Please find her, dad, please don't let them hurt her" Tori said with tears in her eyes.

"I will, honey, she was taken on Saturday night but I hope they haven't started yet" He commented and they all closed their eyes in frustration. "It'll be fine, now please go home and stay safe...Don't open the door to any stranger"

They were all driven home by cops but they couldn't be calm, especially Beck. He felt so impotent and scared of what they would do to her, he hated not being with her after what had happened but he could live with the fact she was alive. However, her life was no longer guaranteed so he was terrified and he only wanted to save her. He was lost in his thoughts when all the sudden his phone rang and he simply picked it up without even checking the number.

"Hello" He said emotionlessly.

"Oh hey Beck, how are you?" A female voice asked and he immediately recognized it, it was the woman.

"Where is she?" Beck immediately asked.

"I'm all about second chances, you know? I think people can fix their mistakes so I thought we could invite you to join us on this" The woman said. "I'm sure Jade would like to see you one more time"

"Tell me where she is" Beck demanded again.

"Here's what you have to do: You're going to take your phone with you and walk to the corner of the street, there's a black car waiting for you. You won't tell anyone about this or else I'm going to set her on fire myself and send you the tape" The woman threatened and he looked down. "Such a shame, I know but not everyone gets to say goodbye...You know what you're coming for so I hope you're on good terms with everyone"

"I won't tell anyone, just please don't hurt her" Beck responded.

"Don't worry, she is fine for now" The woman said. "But she won't be for long, as soon as you get here the party will start all over again and it'll be even better, I have a surprised for you!" She affirmed and Beck sighed, he didn't even care about dying, he just wanted to get to Jade and try to save her. "You have five minutes to get to the car"

Beck didn't even think about it, he simply grabbed his jacket and walked out of his RV. He ran down the street and indeed saw a black car waiting with the lights on. "Good night, Beck, get in" A woman said as she opened the door for him and he simply did without responding.

"What? You won't cover my eyes this time?" Beck questioned.

"No need to" The woman responded and smiled so he sighed. "But I'll need your phone" she demanded and he gave it to her. They drove for about an hour but when they were on the way, the woman threw the cellphone outside and then they finally arrived to what seemed to be a hospital. "We're here"

"A hospital?" Beck asked confused.

"Just go inside" She ordered and he started making his way into the insitution. Beck looked around but the place was empty, it seemed it hadn't been opened yet or it had been closed long before. All the sudden the whole hallway lightened up and Jade appeared on the other side but she wasn't alone, she was standing with the woman behind her and she had a knife on her hand but Jade seemed okay.

"Look who's finally here! The game can start all over again"

* * *

 **Dun dun duuun!**

 **I hope you guys liked the chapter!**

 **PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

"Look who's finally here, the game can start all over again" The woman said on Jade's ear and laughed. "Beck, dear, I'm glad you could join us…it's always good to see an old friend"

"I couldn't resist, could I?" He asked.

"Actually yes, you could've just said no…Her destiny won't change that much but yours will, you could've lived" The woman said. "I actually thought you wouldn't come"

"You don't know me then" Beck responded.

"You shouldn't have come" Jade said angrily.

"Don't hurt her, kill me if you want but let her go" Beck begged.

"Awww, such a sweet boy now…You didn't think that the last time we met" The woman commented smirking. "You do remember, right? I'm sure Jade does…she had a quite memorable time" she said and Jade took a small breath trying to control her fear. "Right, darling? Oh you were so scared, you must remember, I remember…"

"Shut up" Jade said coldly and the woman chuckled.

"You've always been a bad girl, after everything you said to him I'm surprised he came here knowing he would die" The woman commented. "I must admit I'm surprised, the last time we were all together and you confessed to all your dirty little sins, Beck was delighted with the idea of having you killed…"

"That's not news" Jade said and Beck looked at her mortified. "And that was the idea, I wanted him to live"

"Yes, I guess he's here out of guilt because leaving you here was not all, darling, he is worse than you think! We didn't free him right after he left the room…Don't be silly" The woman said. "He was there all along, he couldn't manage to hurt you himself but he wanted to see it, he wanted to see you die, he desired it! Oh god he did!" She commented smiling excitedly and Jade stared at Beck confused.

"What do you mean?" Jade asked.

"First, tell me what he said to you" The woman demanded.

"He left the room, you set them all free and then they came for me" Jade responded.

"That's what happened" Beck affirmed.

"No, it's not" The woman said. "I mean, it is but there's more to that little story and I'm gonna tell you the whole thing now"

"I'm listening" Jade said.

"As I was saying, Beck refused to kill you himself because he is weak but that doesn't mean he suddenly forgot what a whore you are and all the things you've done…He hated you and he wanted you to suffer, he actually made some requests to the players, it was his idea to have you burned with cigarettes and choked with the rope…it added a nice touch of irony given your mom's suicide, I thought it was a brilliant idea" The woman informed and chuckled while Jade stared into space disconcertedly, remembering those horrible moments and wondering if he'd actually been behind it. "Beck was with us in the theater watching the whole thing, he drank wine with us, cheered and chuckled with joy as we saw you getting tortured…He kept saying you deserved it and that they should give you more, he even requested to have the men gang rape you as a punishment for cheating on him but we don't like that kind of stuff so we had to deny it"

"What the fuck are you talking about? That's not true" Beck said angrily but Jade was just staring at him coldly and hurt, she didn't know what to believe anymore. "Don't believe her, none of the things she's saying are true"

"We were testing him, Jade, you don't seriously think we would just set him free without being sure he was okay with what we were doing, do you?" The woman asked and Jade looked down. "We are not that dumb but he turned out to be an actual traitor in the end…and I'm sure he didn't mention any of this to the police, wouldn't have looked good"

"Stop it, stop lying" Beck demanded. "Jade, listen to me! I know I don't deserve your trust but what she is saying is not true, we left as soon as I walked out of that room…I didn't see you getting tortured, I wouldn't have been able to handle it and I didn't make any request"

"You knew it would happen, I wouldn't be surprised if you had been watching" Jade said upset and shook her head. "What are you even doing here? You are so hypocritical, GO!"

"No, I'm not…I'm here because I love you and you have to believe me, I wasn't there" He insisted. "I wasn't there then but I'm here now, I'm here for you! I love you, Jade, I know I was a monster then but I didn't go to those extremes, if I'd wanted to see you suffering I would've hurt you myself but I didn't because I couldn't, you have to believe me" Beck affirmed and she took a breath trying to decide if she believed him or not but in the end she didn't want to think he was an actual monster so she decided to do it. "Please..." He said with tears in his eyes and she nodded a little so he smiled and nodded back.

"It's not that I'm not enjoying this truly heartwarming conversation but the show must go on and you're the stars" The woman said. "Do you like the location I chose?"

"It was unexpected" Beck responded coldly.

"I chose it thinking of Jade" The woman commented. "I know mental hospitals bring memories to you, darling, don't they? You as a little kid crying and asking for your mommy as the doctors locked you up in a room because your mother didn't want to see you" she said, Jade was only listening and remembering those moments. "Oh I did my research and I know all about you…Your parents asked the doctors to keep you restrained and locked up because you were a little psychopath, a criminal, the first doctor you had wasn't very kind, was he? He didn't like your crying and annoying little voice so he kept you in a dark room as a punishment but you never learnt so he switched it to the padded room with the straitjacket and something around your mouth, it wasn't allowed but there was no one to stop him…Your parents didn't care and the other doctors didn't even bother to look, in the end you were a psychopath under his care and you were completely alone…You still are, always have been"

Jade was just staring into space visualizing her past and a few tears started streaming down her face because everything that woman was saying was true. "Then he was fired and your new doctor was nicer, this one actually realized you weren't dangerous like they'd said so he set you free but you were back in a matter of years because you tried to follow your mother's footsteps" she said and Jade looked down. "What was it like to see her hanged in her room and then read what she wrote?" The woman asked and more tears streamed down Jade's face. "What did she say? Oh right, it was something like ' _I just can't deal with this anymore, Laura, I really can't! Seeing her every day kills me inside because all I can feel whenever she is around is hatred. I've tried to forgive her but I can't, I remember what she did to my baby and I lose my mind, sometimes I even wish to see her dead too and I hate myself for it…That's not what a mother should feel for her kid. I hate Jade, I hate her and whenever she comes to me, whenever she asks me to hug her and say that I love her I don't know how to react…It's killing me! She should've stayed in the clinic, I wouldn't feel like this if she had…she belongs there and I belong with my baby'_ " The woman quoted and Jade was just staring at nothing with more and more tears streaming down her face because she could remember reading that for the first time through teary eyes as her mother hanged from the ceiling behind her in the painfully silent residence. "And then she continued talking about how she missed her little boy and apologizing for killing herself, remember that?" the woman asked and Jade nodded a little.

"Stop it" Beck ordered because he could see how much she was hurting Jade.

"You tried to end your life but you didn't succeed and you only bought yourself another ticket to the mental hospital, I must admit I'm surprised your father didn't hire someone to keep you sedated in a room…That's what he would like anyway" The woman commented and chuckled. "So that's the story of how I chose this place, I figured Jade would get a little sentimental about it…After all, according to your mother: this is where you belong" She said on Jade's ear as she stared into space. "This is it, Jade, you're meant to be locked up because everything you ever do is cause the people around you problems, that's why nobody loves you…Your friends set you up to die, your boyfriend told us to torture you, your father hasn't even looked at you in years and that's about it…You have no one else, you're all alone and you know what else? If your mother were still alive, she would probably want you to stay here, away from her" The woman said on her ear but Jade didn't respond, she remained emotionless as some tears streamed down her face. "If you had stayed locked up, she would be alive now…You killed your mom and your brother even if you tell yourself you didn't, deep inside you know it's true, you know your mother was right…You belong here or in a grave"

"No, that's not true!" Beck affirmed. "Jade, don't listen to her…Look at me, Jade! Look at me!" He demanded but she ignored him, it was as if she didn't really hear him.

"See? All it takes is to say the right words and we have our insane lab rat" The woman said laughing. "But she needs a little more help"

"What are you talking about?" Beck asked confused.

"You don't really think we'd just kill you, right? Come on, that's dull" The woman commented. "This is going to be way more fun, we are going to watch Jade West go completely mad…She's not so far from that side of the spectrum so it shouldn't take that long" she said and chuckled. "Isn't it exciting?"

"No! No, don't do anything…What are you planning?" Beck asked worriedly.

"Look at her, she looks so…lost" The woman said as she stared at Jade's face. "This is not going to last that long, she'll eventually come back from her little memory trip…Unless, we help her stay away"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Beck questioned confused.

"She will relive her childhood over and over again. She'll be locked up, she'll be alone, she'll be cold, she'll see no one, she'll remember her mother's words, she'll remember all the pain and she'll end up going completely insane, isn't it brilliant?" The woman explained and Beck stared at Jade nervously, he knew she wasn't completely stable and what that woman intended to do would in fact destroy her.

"Please don't, don't…" Beck begged. "Let her go, kill me if you want but let her go"

"Take our guest to his room while I take care of this little one" The woman said and kissed Jade's cheek.

"No, no…NO!" Beck screamed as two men dragged him away and the woman laughed. They put him in one of the rooms with just one bed, a toilet and a little window on the door. "LET ME OUT! STAY AWAY FROM HER" He yelled and kicked the door several times but it was useless so he eventually stopped.

The woman indeed put Jade in a straitjacket and locked her up in a dark padded room; she had reacted by that moment so she tried to fight it but she couldn't and that terrified her, she knew what that would do to her and she didn't want to lose her mind. "Please let me out! PLEASE!" Jade screamed as she looked around scared but no one came.

They kept Jade away from any human contact and fed her with smoothies she would be able to drink with a drinking straw but they never interacted with her, they gave her the meals through a tiny hole on the door. Beck had been seeing the woman and her friends but he was desperate to see Jade. Another week went by and one night the door of Beck's room opened.

"Well, I think it's starting to work…Do you wanna see the results?" The woman asked and Beck stared at her angrily but nodded. "Come on, follow me" They walked down the hall and the woman opened a door. There was a room with screens and another door, which opened the padded room.

Beck looked at the screens and saw Jade sitting in the middle of the room wearing the straitjacket and swinging her body a little as she stared into space with an appalled expression. Every few seconds she looked to the sides and moved her head a little like she was hearing something. "Oh my god, what have you done to her?" He asked angrily.

"She is my little experiment and it's great to see it working so well" The woman said and smiled as she stared at the screen. "Humans can't be in isolation for too long or they start going mad, it's been proven to be the worst kind of torture and in her case, I'm adding some context…the straitjacket, the padded room and the darkness, those are her triggers and this is the result"

"You're a monster" Beck affirmed.

"You know, she was very cute in the beginning…she kept her head busy and said her name, what she did, what she liked and basically tried to solve puzzles but after a couple of days she lost it…" The woman commented. "And she's just been getting worse, it started with long blackouts, then sobbing, then shaking desperately, then screaming until she lost her voice, then imagining things in the air and now she's hearing voices that are not there as well…It's been really funny"

"Stop it, please I'll do anything but you need to stop this" Beck begged, he couldn't handle seeing Jade like that.

"You'd do anything? Are you sure?" The woman asked and he nodded. "Fine, if you want this to stop you can go in there and put her out of her misery forever" She said and his eyes wide opened.

"Everything but that" Beck responded.

"That's the only option, you either kill her or you see her become a lunatic" The woman said coldly.

"Please don't do this" He begged.

"You made a mistake when you came back for her, she could be dead now and I could still be with my husband, you could be free…everything could be perfect but you led the police to my house and messed with my life" The woman said coldly. "You deserve this"

"Just kill me if you want but leave her alone" Beck demanded.

"I am" She responded and chuckled so he rolled his eyes.

"Let her go!" He ordered.

"This is the beauty of it all, Beck, this is not just about killing…it's art! Can you see it? If you say yes, you'll kill the love of your life and if you say no, you'll see her lose every bit of sanity in her body, she will never be the same even if they found us and freed her because the damage has been done, she would just end up in a room like this for the rest of her life. One way or another, whether you decide to kill her or to watch her go insane, no matter what you choose…You will never find peace"

* * *

 **;)**

 **I hope you guys liked the chapter!**

 **I warned you it would just get crazier haha PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

"Dad! Do you have any news? They've been missing for over a week" Tori said worriedly as she and the rest of the gang approached Mr. Vega.

"I know, darling and we are trying very hard to find them, there's a shop with a camera on the corner of Beck's street and the video shows him getting into a car" He informed. "That's something we just found but we are tracing it, we will find that car and it'll lead us to them"

"Thank god, I hope we can find them in time" Andre said and Tori's father nodded.

"We'll have some information in a few hours and we'll go from there, it'll be fine" He said and Tori nodded trying to be calm but they all had been freaking out.

In the hospital, Beck hadn't been able to kill her so he was put back in his room and Jade stayed in hers. She sometimes recovered some clarity and tried to stay conscious of what was happening but it was very hard and she didn't even know how much time had passed. Jade spent most of the time going from very vivid flashbacks to newer scary experiences. She hadn't seen a single person or heard a human speaking in a very long time, which had caused her to start imagining things such as voices, shadows and sensations around her; it got to the point where she truly believed she wasn't alone.

Two more weeks went by and things remained the same, Beck couldn't decide what to do because both options were just as painful but he didn't want to kill Jade. She was getting worse pretty quickly, her moments of clarity were almost gone by that point and she was suffering.

"So Beck, are you ready to make a decision?" The woman asked as she opened the door for him. "Do you wanna see her? It might help you, she's doing great"

"Is she?" Beck asked hopefully and the woman chuckled.

"For my purposes, yes" She said and he stared at her coldly. "Go on, go see her"

Beck walked into the room and looked at the screen, Jade was in the corner of the room still restrained and she looked really bad. She had obviously lost some weight, she had bags under her eyes and she showed no emotion whatsoever; she was only staring into space. "God…" Beck said mortified and covered his mouth. "Let me in, let me talk to her"

"No, if you go in it'll be only to kill her and don't think you can fool me, Beck, if you go in there and don't kill her then I'll start a fire in this room and force you to watch her burn" The woman threatened and he sighed mortified. "Isn't she cute? She looks like a little girl…sometimes she speaks to her imaginary friends"

"What?" He asked.

"Yes, she hasn't seen anyone in a month, Beck…it's only natural that she starts imagining things and she talks to them" The woman informed. "Look very closely, she is never alone…at least not in her mind"

Beck stared at the screen for several seconds and then saw Jade moving her head to the side a little like something had caught her attention. She looked around scared and then shook her head a little as she looked down trying to hide her face and started crying. "Leave…leave…" she said and hit her head against the padded wall with her eyes closed as lots of tears streamed down her face.

"Stop it, stop this!" Beck ordered madly as he turned to the woman and she only smiled as she handed him a knife.

"You can stop it now, stop her suffering" She responded. "You just need to go in there and end her life"

"I won't do that" He affirmed.

"Well, then you can continue witnessing this…She was never completely stable so don't think that even if she were freed she'd recover, she'll stay like this forever, do you really want that?" She questioned and he looked at the screen. Beck didn't want Jade to keep suffering but he just couldn't kill her and it made him feel incredibly impotent.

"We found them!" Mr. Vega informed as he rushed out of his house and the gang immediately stood up.

"You did?" Tori asked happily and he nodded.

"Yes, they're in a mental hospital that has yet to be inaugurated" He informed. "It belongs to the same man, I can't believe it took us this long to find it…The electricity consumption has been high in the last month for a place that's empty"

"Why a mental hospital?" Andre asked confused.

"She probably thought we wouldn't suspect and she was right, let's go" Mr. Vega said and they all rushed to the location with a lot of cops. They surrounded the building and a few minutes later broke in.

Beck was in his room and the woman was drinking tea with some of her friends so they were all caught off guard. "Police, don't move!" Mr. Vega shouted as he broke into the office so the woman and everyone else screamed scared. "You're all under arrest" He informed and they looked at each other nervously while keeping their hands up.

In the hallways, Tori and the rest of them were just screaming their friends' names and Beck heard them. "Beck! Jade! Guys, where are you?" She shouted.

"Tori? Is that you?" Beck questioned from inside his room and they followed his voice to the door. "Oh my god, I'm so happy to see you" He said when he saw them through the tiny window. "Get me out of here, we need to get Jade"

"Move, son" A cop ordered and Beck stepped away from the door. The man shot the lock and they opened the door so Beck walked outside.

"Thank you, thank you! Now we need to get Jade" Beck said desperately and started running down the hall so they followed him.

"Where is she? Is she okay?" Tori questioned.

"No, she is not" He simply responded and kicked the door of the room open. The screens were on so the gang saw Jade in the dark padded room, she was wearing the straitjacket and doing nothing, her face showed no emotion.

"Oh my god" Andre said shocked. Beck tried to open the door to the padded room but he couldn't so he started hitting the lock with a stick and he finally managed to open it. He walked into the room and found Jade just like she was on the screen.

"Jade!" He immediately ran to her and got on his knees next to her. "Jade, look at me…Look at me, it's over" Beck said smiling as he stroked her face but she didn't even look at him.

"What's wrong with her?" Cat asked confused.

"I…I don't know" He responded mortified. "Come on, baby, look at me…Jade, react, it's over!" He demanded and her eyes suddenly turned to him so he smiled. "Yes, yes…you're doing great" Beck said nicely and she smiled a little.

"Christopher…" Jade said sweetly and his smile dropped.

"No, Jade, no…it's Beck, please you need to react" He said sadly.

"Sh…he is coming" She whispered scared and looked up to the side so the gang turned to that point as well and then at each other confused. "Christopher…Christopher, don't leave…" she said with tears in her eyes as she turned to Beck again and he simply stroked her cheek sadly.

"Get her out of that thing" Tori said referring to the straitjacket and Beck immediately started getting it off but the fact her hands were free didn't make any difference because she kept bracing herself and staring into space.

"We need to get her help" Robbie affirmed.

"Why is she acting like this?" Cat asked.

"She's been in isolation all this time…" Beck informed and helped her to stand up. "Come on, let's go…" he said nicely to Jade and she simply walked out of the room but her expression didn't change. She was still staring into space emotionlessly.

The gang immediately took Jade to a hospital and they called a psychiatrist to examine her because the other doctors couldn't get to her. Everyone waited outside the room for about half an hour and then the doctor came out.

"How is she?" Beck asked.

"Not well, I can tell you that" She responded. "She is not responding the way she should"

"What do you mean?" Tori asked confused.

"The hallucinations and everything made sense when she was isolated but not now, she's been in contact with other people for around three hours and she is still not reacting" The psychiatrist, whose name was Alexandra, explained. "It worries me, for a person that has only been isolated for a month this is not normal"

"Well, in fact she's been isolated before…when she was a kid" Beck informed and Alexandra thought about it.

"Why was that?" She asked.

"Her brother died in an accident, her parents couldn't cope with it and blamed her…she was treated by a negligent doctor who kept her locked up for long periods of time and she attempted suicide once a few years later" Beck explained and Alexandra nodded.

"Well, that could explain it but it's still not the best case scenario" She said sincerely. "I'm afraid her mental health is not entirely stable"

"You have to help her" Tori said mortified and they suddenly heard screams and noises coming from inside the room. Alexandra immediately opened the door and they all saw the appalling scene. The chairs were all turned over, one window was broken, there was a mess in the room, the nurse was on the floor crying terrified and Jade was on top of her holding a big piece of sharp glass.

"Oh my god" Tori said shocked.

"DIE!" Jade yelled.

"HELP ME!" The nurse screamed and right before Jade stabbed her, Alexandra grabbed her hand to take the glass from her. She'd been holding it very tightly so her hand was cut and bloody but she didn't even care.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! LEAVE ME ALONE! DIE!" Jade screamed desperately as she strangled the nurse violently but Beck and Alexandra managed to get her away from her. Beck was hugging her from behind but she kept throwing herself forward to reach the nurse again. "AAAAAH! DIE!" she screamed anxiously and everyone stared at her scared.

"Jade, calm down!" Beck exclaimed but she kept trying to hurt them as well so Alexandra injected her something and she fell asleep after a few seconds. Beck simply held her in his arms and stared at her mortified.

"What was that?" Andre asked confused and Alexandra took a breath.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, doctor" The nurse said scared as she stood up and rubbed Jade's blood off her neck but she only got to spread it more.

"It's fine, don't worry…just tell me what happened" Alexandra said.

"I don't know, she was just sitting on the bed staring into space and I was writing down her info…And the next second I had her jump on me so I got a little dizzy, she kicked everything, broke the window with the pitcher and slammed me against the floor, she took the glass and started screaming" The nurse explained scared. "She kept telling me to leave her alone and that she would kill me…I was so scared, thank god you got here in time"

"Why would she do that?" Tori asked confused.

"That was a psychotic break…She must've mistaken the nurse for one of her hallucinations" Alexandra explained.

"So this is normal, right? She just needs some therapy, right?" Beck asked and she sighed as she shook her head.

"No, I'm sorry but we can't let her go" Alexandra explained. "It's not her fault but right now she's a threat, she could have another violent outburst and we can't risk another person's safety or even her own"

"What do you mean? Where will she go then?" Tori asked.

"A psychiatric institution where she can receive treatment" Alexandra responded and Beck closed his eyes in frustration because that was exactly what he feared.

"No, please, she hates those places…it'll only harm her more" Beck affirmed.

"It's the best for her, believe me" She commented. "I'll transfer her to my clinic and ensure she gets the help she needs…It's the only thing we can do but it's a private institution, does she have someone who can pay for her stay? Otherwise she would have to be transferred to a public clinic and those are not so nice, too many people, very few doctors and not the best treatment from the staff"

"So if she goes to a public clinic it'll be worse?" Robbie asked.

"Unfortunately yes, I'm not trying to convince you to put her in my clinic just because, it's not about the money…I would gladly take her but there are other people in charge" Alexandra affirmed. "The nurses and doctors in public institutions have to treat many, many people and they often have waiting lists so they'd probably keep her restrained somewhere until someone can attend her" she continued. "They also have a reputation of very little tolerance, many people come to my clinic and do everything to get insurance because their ill relatives in public clinics get beaten when they lose control and sometimes the staff even sexually abuses them, sadly a lot of those people don't have someone who cares about them so they're easy targets…"

"Oh my god, that's horrible" Tori said and turned to her friends. "We can't let Jade go to one of those places"

"She won't go there" Beck responded. "Her father can afford a private clinic, in fact he gladly will…" he added coldly and sighed sadly. "And if he refuses, I'll figure it out, don't worry but I'm sure he won't say no"

"And will she get better there?" Andre questioned.

"Only time will tell, her condition is still unknown to me so I don't know if she will recover…but I hope so"

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked it! ;)**

 **PLEASE REVIEW MORE!**


	12. Chapter 12

Jade was indeed taken to a private psychiatric clinic and put under a lot of vigilance because Alexandra didn't want to keep her restrained but she wanted to prevent an accident from happening. "Alright, Jade, I'm Alexandra and I'm your doctor…But I can also be your friend, would you like that?" She asked nicely as she sat down in front of Jade in her room but she didn't respond. "I know you're still in there but you need to help me on this, talk to me…Come on, we've been trying for days. I know you can do it!"

Jade was just staring into space without moving or saying anything as usual, Alexandra knew it was a process but the fact she wasn't making any progress wasn't good. "Sh, he's coming…" Jade whispered and looked around scared.

"Who's coming, Jade? Describe him" Alexandra demanded and Jade started taking small breaths nervously.

"Him, him…the monster" She responded as she trembled. "He wants to hurt me again, he's done it before…"

"Done what? What has he done to you?" Alexandra asked thinking she was associating him with someone from her past, either her negligent doctor or her father.

"This" Jade said and pulled her sleeves back to show her the back of her arms. Alexandra looked at them and her eyes wide opened because she indeed had marks but they'd obviously been made by herself, she had scratched her skin to the point of cutting it so she had some scars. "He comes when I'm alone and says things to me, he whispers…and he hurts me when I don't respond"

"I see that but can I tell you a secret? You can stop him, you just have to scream for help and I'll be here" Alexandra said and smiled at Jade but she only stared at her emotionlessly. "Is there a problem?"

"Why did you do it?" Jade asked sadly.

"What did I do?" Alexandra asked.

"Why did you kill yourself? Why did you leave me?" Jade questioned with tears in her eyes and Alexandra sighed sadly. "I didn't kill him"

"What your mother did was not your fault, she was ill" Alexandra affirmed. "Jade, you can see I'm not actually your mother, right?" She asked but Jade remained quiet and her sad expression slowly became a cold one, to the point where it seemed she wanted to hurt her. "Jade?"

"I wonder…I wonder if you know how much your parents hate you" Jade said coldly and smirked so Alexandra realized she was taking on yet another personality. "What's the matter, darling?" Jade suddenly stood up and got close to Alexandra in one quick move, she put her arms on her sides and got very close to her face. "You wanna play? I know lots of games but I'll show you my favorite one" Jade said in a very creepy way but Alexandra continued with the session.

"And what is that?" Alexandra asked.

"It's called the dark room, you just need to stay there and not make any noise because if you do, a monster is going to come for you" Jade said and then started stroking Alexandra's face. "My little psychopath is surely going to enjoy it"

"Jade is a psychopath?" Alexandra asked and Jade smiled.

"Of course she is, she killed her brother…everybody knows it" She responded and continued stroking her doctor's face. "She is dangerous, she could kill anyone, anyone…" Jade added as her hands moved down to Alexandra's neck.

"Please get back to your seat" Alexandra demanded nicely and Jade stared into her eyes coldly.

"So Alexandra, tell me…how am I?" Jade asked casually as she stepped back and sat down on her chair. "Will you set me free soon? I don't need to be here, I wanna go home"

"Jade?" Alexandra asked and Jade's eyes looked to the side for a moment but then she smiled at her.

"Of course" Jade responded and sighed.

"So you're finally speaking, why have you ignored me all this time?" Alexandra asked suspiciously.

"I…didn't feel like speaking but I've heard you, you've told me lots of things" Jade commented.

"Like what?" She questioned.

"You wanted me to be your friend and trust you so you talked to me about your daughter and your pets" Jade responded and smiled. "Your daughter sounds lovely! I'd like to meet her…" she said and Alexandra stared at her emotionlessly.

"Do you remember what happened before we brought you here?" Alexandra asked.

"I was in another hospital" Jade simply said. "Lucy, right? She's three… just like Christopher when he died" she commented and Alexandra took a small breath. "Children can die so easily nowadays but I'd love to meet her, maybe we could play a bit"

"Play what?" Alexandra questioned.

"Games, I love playing games" Jade responded and smiled but Alexandra could see something wasn't right. "So? When will I be able to leave?"

"Not yet" She responded and Jade's smile slowly dropped.

"Why not?" Jade asked.

"We are still treating you, we'll set you free when it's convinient" Alexandra explained and Jade sighed while keeping her eyes on her.

"So will you bring your daughter to me?" Jade asked coldly.

"Why do you want to meet my daughter so bad, Jade?" The doctor asked as Jade stared at her emotionlessly.

"Bring her to me and you'll know"

More sessions went by and things weren't looking good. Jade usually went from being scared to behaving like a completely different person and the cycle went on. Alexandra decided to restrain her with a straitjacket and put her in a padded room because sometimes Jade had psychotic breakdowns and tried to hurt herself so the doctor preferred to avoid incidents but that strategy hadn't been so successful.

"How is she?" Tori asked as she and the rest of the gang met Alexandra in the hall of the clinic.

"Not good, she's not improving…" She said worriedly. "I'm afraid that what happened just triggered a deep mental condition in her, maybe it's genetic…Her mother might've had the same problem, I don't know"

"No, Jade can't be crazy" Tori commented.

"She switches personalities during our sessions and has vivid hallucinations often" Alexandra informed.

"Switches personalities? How is that?" Andre asked.

"Well, she usually acts like a scared little girl so I'm assuming that's her old persona…but sometimes she takes on the personality of her doctor, a very cruel and even sadistic man from her perspective" She explained. "She acts vicious and scary and she talks about herself in third person, she refers to Jade as a 'little psychopath'"

"That's what that doctor called her all the time" Cat commented upset. "He was really mean"

"That's not all, I'm afraid" Alexandra said as they walked down the hall. "As I said, she experiences a lot of hallucinations and she thinks someone else is with her, she believes that thing hurts her but in fact she hurts herself…She could be schizophrenic but that has yet to be determined, not everything fits…there's a lot more to her that worries me" she explained and they looked at each other mortified. "For her safety and the staff's safety, I had to restrain her and keep her in a padded room" she informed and they stopped in front of a door, which had a window that could be closed and opened from the outside so she opened it.

"Oh god, no" Beck said mortified when they saw her. "This is what that bitch wanted and she got it"

"Beck, calm down" Tori said.

"How am I supposed to calm down? Look at her! She's literally insane…this is not life anymore, I should've killed her…that's what she would have wanted instead of this" He commented upset. "She was fine, she was fully functioning until that bitch took her"

"Thank god you didn't kill her, she will recover, right?" Tori asked Alexandra but she didn't say anything.

"Can we talk to her?" Cat asked and Alexandra nodded.

"Yes, in fact…I think you all should start having visits with her but she'll be restrained for everyone's safety" She responded and opened the door.

"Hi Jade" Tori said nicely as they walked into the room and sat down next to her. "You look really pretty" she complimented but Jade didn't even turn to her.

"Can you hear us?" Cat asked.

"Jade, please…talk to us" Beck demanded. "Let us know you're still in there"

"Yes, please talk, Jadey!" Cat insisted and a few tears streamed down her face. "You promised you wouldn't leave me so don't do it, talk to us!"

"It's alright, Cat, don't cry" Robbie said.

"Cat!" Jade suddenly exclaimed and Cat smiled surprised. "What a funny name, 'Cat', Jade always talks about you…" she commented and everyone stared at her confused.

"Jade?" Cat asked nervously and Jade smiled with her eyes wide open as she stared at Cat so she was scaring everyone.

"You were there that day, weren't you? You saw the whole thing, little Christopher baking like a chicken" Jade commented in a mocking voice, followed by a chuckle and Cat stared at her confused. "It was fun, wasn't it? It's not something you see every day, right?"

"What? No, it wasn't fun…What are you talking about?" Cat questioned disconcertedly.

"It was to me…but the fun was over when they arrived and got him out, it was way too early…He hadn't even burned" Jade said annoyed and the gang stared at each other not knowing what to respond, the things she was saying didn't make any sense. "And then I was taken away, pity…It would've been fun to try it again; the maid had a child, Victor was his name"

"What?" Tori asked appalled.

"You wanted to hurt another kid?" Cat questioned and Jade simply smiled.

"I wanted to play just like you did, we had so much fun…" She responded. "Oh no, wait…That wasn't us, was it?" Jade asked and Cat turned to Beck looking for answers but he didn't have them. "No, it wasn't…You've never played with me"

"Who…who are you?" Cat questioned confused.

"A friend, even closer than you…we are together all the time" Jade whispered smiling creepily and the gang looked at each other disconcertedly.

"Her friend?" Cat asked. "Jade…"

"Yes, I talk to her all the time…She likes to pretend I'm not there but I always am, I always have been, we are one" Jade said as her smile disappeared and she stared right into Cat's eyes coldly. "Can you see?"

* * *

 **I told you the madness would just increase...**

 **Jade's mental condition is the product of some shows I've watched and my imagination, just so you know...This isn't based on any specific illness but it works for the plot haha ;)**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

"Can you see?" Jade questioned.

"Oh my god" Tori said sadly and scared.

"Where is Jade?" Cat asked and Jade chuckled.

"She is sleeping…she likes to do that, I should make her sleep forever, don't you think?" Jade asked smirking and Alexandra sighed as the gang watched the horrifying scene.

"What is this thing?" Beck asked Alexandra. "It's obviously not her younger self and it doesn't sound like her doctor"

"I know" she responded.

"I want to talk to Jade" Cat said.

"She doesn't want to talk to you" Jade responded. "So it's just us…"

"Why do you want to make her sleep forever? We miss her, we miss you" Cat commented. "Come back, Jade, please" she said and Jade looked down for a few seconds. "Please"

"I want to but it's hard" Jade said as she looked up again with tears in her eyes. "It's so hard to be normal, I try and try but I can't"

"Jade? You can do it!" Cat exclaimed and Jade started crying. "Just stay with us, don't lose yourself"

"I'm trying! But it's so difficult and I hate to be here, it makes me lose my mind and also this thing, I can't move and it drives me insane, I can't tolerate it anymore" Jade commented referring to the straitjacket. "You don't know what it's like to be restrained for such a long time, nobody here ever listens to me…they assume I'm lying" she said and her friends stared at her sad but gladly because it seemed she was herself again.

"I'm so sorry" Cat responded sincerely.

"I need to get out of here, I miss my life and school and everything, I can't keep living here…it's killing me" Jade exclaimed. "And I need to move, I need my arms…then I could hug you, I miss you, Cat" she said with lots of tears streaming down her face as her voice cracked and Cat smiled.

"I miss you too" Cat responded. "Can you free her?" she asked Alexandra.

"No" The doctor responded.

"Why not?" Cat asked confused.

"Because she is playing you" Alexandra informed and they stared at her confused. "She is not your friend"

"Of course she is, what are you talking about?" Tori questioned and Alexandra stared at Jade for several seconds.

"You're still talking to her 'friend', isn't that right, Jade?" She informed and everyone turned to Jade, who was staring at them with a mortified face but then she suddenly started laughing.

"What the hell is going on?" Andre questioned confused and scared.

"Come with me" Alexandra said and they all started walking out of the room while Jade watched them.

"You're leaving so soon?" She asked. "Alexandra, when will you bring Lucy? You're taking so long and I wanna play!" she commented and chuckled so the doctor closed the door.

"What was that? How can it be her but not her?" Robbie asked disconcertedly. "Is she possessed or what?"

"No, she's not possessed…at least not in a religious way. Listen, like I said earlier, Jade has been taking on various personas…This one, this one is tricky" Alexandra responded. "At least she finally accepted she is not Jade"

"You've talked to this thing before?" Tori asked and Alexandra nodded.

"Yes and she is quite manipulative…" She responded. "A couple of minutes ago she was just trying to convince you to free her and I don't know what she was planning to do but it wasn't good" Alexandra informed. "I know this is hard to understand but Jade, the real Jade is not her…these are personalities she is mimicking or making up, it's her brain behind it but she doesn't realize it and she can't control it so you're in fact talking to a completely different person" she continued but she could see they didn't understand. "This is still Jade, alright? The things she says are things Jade knows but the personality twists them or uses information the real Jade might not even be aware she has, it's very complex but you could say she's more than person right now, can you understand?" She explained and they nodded.

"Then how do we know when we are talking to the real Jade? Is she even there?" Tori asked.

"Like I said, It's tricky because with the others you can see she is not herself but with this one things are different, this one allows her to lie, maybe she's been faking all the other personalities and it's just two…From what I've seen of this person in all our sessions, I think she's a self-aware psychopath" Alexandra explained. "She doesn't show any empathy or real emotions but she mimics them to try and manipulate those around her: me, the nurses and now you, she's quite good at it…We've had some incidents with her nurses. For example, two weeks ago she convinced one to take the straitjacket off and it didn't end well"

"What happened?" Tori asked curiously.

"Well, that nurse was sent to the hospital…" Alexandra informed and their eyes wide opened. "Yes, Jade waited for him to take the straitjacket off and attacked him with it, she smashed him against the floor and used the straitjacket to try to strangle him…"

"You're kidding…" Andre said but Alexandra shook her head.

"No, unfortunately not…" She responded. "Thankfully she didn't kill him but she did leave him unconscious on the floor and left the room, she stole a coat and tried to pass as a doctor to escape and she actually managed to fool the security people but some nurses identified her when she was about to leave the parking lot in the nurse's car and locked the place down, she was very close to escaping but we got her back…The man she attacked was very lucky she didn't kill him but he is still recovering"

"Dear god, that's insane" Tori commented.

"There have been other smaller incidents with the nurses but they are all very wary of her now" Alexandra added.

"Other incidents? Like what?" Robbie asked.

"Well, she has flirted with some of them to convince them to free her and she has also faked health problems but everyone who is in contact with her is very careful now so she hasn't succeeded" Alexandra commented and they couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"Flirted with the nurses? What?" Tori asked shocked. "That is crazy, that's what we were trying to avoid when we brought her here and turns out it's the other way around"

"Well, if she were in a public facility then she could either be a fugitive on the streets now, she could've been raped, she could've been beaten very badly or she would be sedated in some room, maybe two or three options combined, who knows?" Alexandra commented and they sighed. "Her flirting is just a method, she's doing what she can to escape"

"That's not Jade" Beck affirmed.

"I suppose so but she's also been continuously making subtle threats to harm me and my daughter and she means them, she usually does that when she doesn't succeed at getting what she wants, which is not a good sign and given her history in this clinic, I can say she's very dangerous" she informed and they looked at each other shocked, they just couldn't believe what they were hearing. "That's why I can't let her go, not until we know exactly what she has and if it's manageable outside. The psychotic outbursts are not her main problem, the person you just talked to is! She is not someone we can have on the streets…"

"You're talking about her like she's some kind of criminal" Beck commented upset.

"Well, she's attacked two people so far…" Tori responded.

"How can someone who is not a psychopath create one in her head?" Andre questioned.

"It's complicated but maybe she created a persona that can handle what she can't…maybe a lot of pain from a traumatic experience, psychopaths lack ability to feel the way other people do so it makes perfect sense she developed that personality as an alternative" Alexandra commented. "And no, she is not a criminal…yet and I don't want her to be one, that's why I don't recommend setting her free, not until we are sure she is not a threat anymore"

"You need to heal her, she can't stay like this forever" Beck said upset.

"I'm trying and you need to help me on this, I think keeping her in contact with people she knows might help so try to get to her" She said and they nodded so she opened the door again.

"Well, there you are…I thought you wouldn't come back" Jade said smiling a little as they walked inside.

"We were just chatting but we want to be with you, Jade" Tori commented.

"I'm so sorry for scaring you, I know I can be a little creepy at times but I'm back" Jade said and smiled at them. "It's me, your friend"

"Really?" Cat asked and Jade started laughing.

"God, you're all so stupid…If you're not gonna help me, get out" She ordered and they looked at each other confused. "What? You don't understand?" Jade asked clearly faking confusion to make fun of them and then laughed.

"Jade, please cooperate…We know you remember, you have to remember us!" Cat said sadly.

"Oh I do remember you, I remember many things…" Jade responded. "Do you wanna hear my favorite ones?" she asked.

"Yeah…" Cat said.

"I remember you are afraid of heights, you've always been…Standing on the edge of rooftops makes you panic, you're terrified of falling to your death" She said coldly so Cat stared at her nervously. "You should probably avoid going on rooftops, accidents happen…" Jade commented and smirked so they all looked at each other not knowing how to act. "Oh but that's not all, Tori is afraid of drowning, Andre is afraid of being stabbed, Robbie is afraid of many things but my favorite is that he is terrified of getting run over by a train" she said and chuckled "And Beck, he has the best one…He is afraid of burning" she commented as she looked at all of them and smiled cynically but the way she spoke and stared at them made it seem a threat. "One could do so much with that kind of information, don't you think? I wouldn't upset the person who has it if I were you" she said and they only wanted to run out of the room but they knew it wasn't her fault.

"Are you threatening us?" Beck asked and Jade smiled.

"There's one more thing I forgot to mention" She commented. "Well, in fact I just realized it…You all have something in common"

"And what is that?" Tori asked trying to hide her fear.

"You're all afraid of me" Jade said and they felt their blood going cold. "And so you should…"

"I think that's enough, let's go" Alexandra said and they started walking out of the room while Jade laughed.

"This can't be happening, that person is not Jade" Beck affirmed.

"Listen, guys, this isn't a sudden thing…she's had it for a very long time but the traumatic experience of being isolated triggered it in all its potential" Alexandra explained. "The Jade you know is not here"

"Does that mean she's always been crazy? What if this is the real her and we always talked to the other?" Tori asked confused.

"It's a small possibility but that would also mean the person you know is not even real, I don't know if you can deal with that…because this new girl is not someone you could be friends with, apparently. You just heard her, she threatened you" Alexandra commented. "Like I said earlier, she's manipulative and has some other potentially dangerous traits…I'm assuming this is the grown up version of the psychopath she was made to believe she was or the monster who haunts her in the dark and makes her hurt herself, which is basically the same in the end"

"Oh god" Beck said mortified.

"She's so scary" Tori said sincerely. "My blood went cold just hearing her talk…"

"Mine too" Andre admitted. "This…thing, whatever she is now, is truly intimidating and scary"

"So our Jade is not real?" Cat asked sadly.

"No, the possibility of Jade having had another personality take over all the time is unlikely…You would've noticed it, if she remained constant in the person she was then chances are the real her is the girl you knew and this is her alter ego" Alexandra commented more positively and they exhaled relieved.

"So now what? What do we do?" Andre asked.

"I think the visit is over for today, she will only play games with you and that's not going to do any good so let's call it a day and you can come back tomorrow" Alexandra said and they left.

"I can't believe we lost Jade" Tori said sincerely as Beck drove back.

"Her father hasn't visited, he is just paying for her to stay there" Andre commented upset.

"He doesn't care about her, that's obvious" Beck said. "But at least he didn't let her go to a public facility, it would only make things worse"

"How could we not realize she was crazy?" Robbie asked.

"She wasn't, she was perfectly fine until this happened" Beck affirmed.

"She scared me" Cat admitted. "The way she spoke made it seem like she wanted to hurt us"

"She did…" Andre said and exhaled.

"I hope Alexandra is right and that the real Jade is the person we know" Tori commented.

"I hope so too…"

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked the chapter! ;)**

 **Yep, Jade is nuts...**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

They returned to the clinic the next day and found Jade sitting in the corner of the room just looking around but her expression was different, she didn't look evil anymore, she looked more innocent.

"Christopher…" Jade said and smiled at the air, she looked to the side like she was staring at something and started chuckling happily so the gang watched her sadly.

"Who is she now?" Tori asked.

"Jade, I guess…" Alexandra responded and opened the door for them so they walked inside. "Jade, your friends are here to see you" she informed nicely and Jade smiled at them.

"At least she doesn't look like she wants to kill us anymore…" Andre whispered.

"Hey" Beck said nicely and sat down in front of her. "You look very happy today"

"Yeah" Jade responded and smiled to the side again so Beck turned to it as well and saw no one.

"What are you smiling at?" He asked.

"Christopher" She responded.

"You see him?" Tori questioned.

"And I hear him, his laugh and his voice calling me, can't you?" Jade asked and they looked at each other not knowing what to respond. "Our parents think he is dead but he's here" she whispered and smiled so they stared at her at her sadly but tried to smile back.

"Is Christopher the only person you talk to?" Beck questioned and Jade's smile slowly dropped as she looked down.

"No…" she said and turned to them. "Sometimes, sometimes he comes…the monster and he says horrible things to me"

"Like what?" Tori asked.

"He says I want to do things I don't wanna do" Jade whispered scared. "And he hurts me because I try to ignore him, he cuts my arms and my neck…and laughs while he does it, I try to scream but no one hears me, no one has ever heard me" she said with a few tears streaming down her face and their hearts broke seeing her like that, she looked so helpless.

"What sort of things does he say you wanna do?" Tori questioned.

"He says I want to kill people…" Jade said and they looked at each other creeped out.

"People? Whom?" Beck asked and she turned to them.

"You" She responded and looked down scared while they tried to remain strong even though they were terrified of her.

"Why would you want to kill us? Has he given you any reasons?" Beck asked and Jade thought about it.

"He says you deserve it and that it'll be fun and that I wanna do it" She responded and sighed. "I try to ignore him but he never leaves me alone, he's always lurking…in the dark"

"Don't worry, he won't come again" Beck affirmed.

"You can't stop him" She responded. "And I don't want to talk about this anymore"

"Fine, what do you wanna do?" Beck asked and she thought about it.

"I wanna play outside but I can't do it with this, please help me take it off…nobody will listen to me, I've tried to convince them but all these people think I'm dangerous" Jade commented sadly. "Please take it off"

"We can't" He responded and she looked down. "But we can still play and do other things, is there anything you wanna do that doesn't require you to take it off?"

"Ummm…I want ice cream, Christopher and I love eating ice cream, chocolate is our favorite" Jade commented and Beck smiled.

"Okay, we'll go get it" He said and walked out of the room followed by everyone else.

"I get why she doesn't like ice cream anymore now" Tori said when they were outside. "It must be depressing for her to eat it and remember her dead brother"

"Yes, it makes sense but now she wants some…" Andre commented.

"We can get it for her, right?" Beck asked Alexandra and she nodded so they went to the nearest shop and bought a can of ice cream. "Look what we got for you" He exclaimed as he and the rest of them went back into her room and she smiled excitedly, she seemed a little girl even though she wasn't.

"Thanks!" Jade exclaimed and Beck started giving her some ice cream. They talked for about two hours and she started getting more comfortable with them, she acted sweet and nice so they were happy.

"Today was good, right?" Tori asked as the gang and Alexandra walked down the hall.

"Yes, her other persona didn't 'show up' because she stayed in contact with you, that's what I was hoping" She responded and they smiled. "She's still not herself, though…hopefully soon, so come back tomorrow"

"We will"

The gang continued visiting Jade every day for over a week and she seemed to be getting better, she never acted scary and her child-like behavior was slowly disappearing as well. "Hey Jade" Tori said as she and her friends went into her room and she smiled at them.

"Hey guys" She responded. "I'm glad you could come today too"

"Of course, we are going to come every day" Tori informed and Jade tried to smile a little but sighed sadly.

"What's wrong?" Cat asked.

"Nothing, it's just…nothing, forget it" Jade commented.

"Tell us, you can trust us" Beck affirmed and she turned to them.

"But you can't trust me, can you?" She asked sadly and they looked at each other not knowing what to respond. "I don't want to say anything that might scare you or make you think I'm lying, having you come to see me and talk about school and make me feel normal is the best thing I could possibly have right now, I don't want to lose it"

"What do you mean?" Andre questioned.

"If I say I don't like to be here, you'll assume I want to trick you and you'll be scared of me like on the first visits" Jade affirmed and sighed. "I don't want that"

"We won't be afraid of you, Jade, you're getting better and we believe in you" Tori responded.

"Really?" Jade asked and they nodded.

"Of course, Alexandra says you're doing great" Beck informed and she smiled.

"I am?" She asked excitedly and they nodded so she took a breath. "That's great, I can't wait to be released"

"Don't worry, it'll be before you expect it!" Tori said.

"I hope so, being here is horrible…but it was worse in the other clinic, at least people here are nice" Jade commented. "But everyone is afraid of me, even Alexandra…she is always sweet but I can feel it, she thinks I'm a threat"

"She is just cautious but she'll eventually realize you are not" Andre responded.

"I wish she could trust me" Jade said sincerely and sighed. "But oh well, I guess I earned this"

Alexandra had been watching the whole thing and she didn't know what to think, Jade's recovery had been fast but not sudden and it'd been happening since she started having visits with her friends so Alexandra decided to give her more freedom, she figured it would be a good way to help her improve more.

"Hey Jade, I see you're feeling well today" Alexandra said as she walked into the room.

"Hi Alex" Jade responded nicely.

"I have a surprise for you" Alexandra informed and they all looked at her curiously. "I'm taking the straitjacket off" she informed and Jade's face immediately lightened up with a huge smile.

"Oh my god, really?" She asked and the doctor nodded. "Thank you, thank you so much" Alexandra took the straitjacket off and Jade started moving her arms happily. "I can't believe it…"

"We told you things would get better soon" Tori exclaimed gladly.

"You're doing well, Jade, I think it'll be good for you to be free…don't make me regret this, okay?" Alexandra warned and Jade shook her head. A couple of days went by and Jade had been behaving well so the doctor was glad she'd made the decision to trust her, she opened up in therapy and followed the clinic's rules but Alexandra had to say no every time she asked if she would be able to leave soon.

"Hello!" Cat exclaimed as they all walked into Jade's room, she'd been put back in her normal room instead of the padded one.

"Hey guys" Jade said nicely.

"Happy birthday!" Tori exclaimed happily and Jade smiled as she stood up to greet them all.

"Thank you" She responded.

"Your friends informed me of your birthday so I thought it'd be nice to have a little surprise party for you" Alexandra said and Jade stared at her surprised. "Everyone is waiting in the living room, wanna come?"

"Yes" They all went to the living room and there were indeed lots of balloons, more patients, nurses and a cake.

"Happy birthday" They all shouted and Jade smiled at her friends, they were so happy because things seemed to be going back to normality and they loved to see Jade enjoying life again. The reunion was very cheerful and there was a lot of food as well so everyone was having a good time but then one of the patients accidentally poured a glass of soda on Jade.

"Oh my god, I'm, I'm…I'm sorry" The girl said and Jade simply took a breath.

"It's fine, don't worry" she said trying to sound nice and the girl moved away with her nurse nervously.

"Are you okay?" Alexandra asked and Jade nodded.

"Yes, yes…I'll just change my clothes, I think I have another white shirt in my closet" She responded.

"I'll come with you, I need to freshen up a bit too…" Tori commented and both girls made their way to the rooms. Jade started looking for the other white shirt to match her white pants while Tori looked around the room. "I like this room better, I'm glad they put you back…"

"Yeah…" Jade simply said as she changed in the bathroom. Tori saw Jade had a doll on her bed so she grabbed it and smiled but then she felt the doll had a hole in her back so she turned it around and pulled the dress up a little. Tori realized the doll indeed had a small hole on her back and she put her finger inside to see what it was for, she imagined there would be a switch or something but she felt small plastic containers and small circles so she grabbed some with her fingers and pulled them out only to see they were pills, lots and lots of pills.

Jade stepped out of the bathroom and saw Tori holding the doll on one hand and many pills on the other. She turned to her and shook her head. "What are you doing?" Jade asked.

"These...these are your medicines, right?" Tori asked and Jade stared at her nervously "You haven't been taking them..." she said disappointedly and Jade looked down not knowing what to respond, she looked at Tori with a mortified and nervous face but then her expression completely changed to a smirk; she looked cynical and scary once again. "Jade?" Tori asked nervously but Jade simply stared at her so she decided to leave the room. "I think I'm gonna go…" she said and tried to rush to the door but Jade stepped in on her way.

"Not so fast"

In the living room the party went on but after twenty minutes, Jade and Tori's absence started to shine. They weren't supposed to take that long. "Where are the girls?" Andre asked.

"They must be chatting in Jade's room" Robbie commented.

"They should be here, Jade needs to enjoy her party and have fun…it's good for her" Alexandra commented. "I'll go see if they're done"

"We'll go with you" Beck informed and they started walking down the hall to go to Jade's room.

"Knock, knock…May we come in?" Alexandra asked nicely as she knocked on the door but nobody answered. "I'm coming in" she informed and opened it only to see Tori unconscious on the floor wearing Jade's uniform. "Oh god…"

"Tori!" Andre immediately exclaimed and they all rushed into the room to see if she was okay.

"Where is Jade?" Beck asked worriedly.

"Code three, code three…lock this place down!" Alexandra ordered on a radio and started attending Tori, who had some blood on the side of her forehead. "Don't worry, she's alive…She was just knocked out" she informed and then looked at the floor so she saw all the pills spread on it

"What are those?" Cat asked and Alexandra sighed.

"Jade's medicine, she's been fooling us all this time" She informed and covered her face. "I'm sorry, guys, I fell for it too…I should've known it was another trick"

"But no, no, she was getting better" Beck affirmed.

"No, she wasn't…she just learned from her mistakes and played us differently, she's more dangerous than I thought and she's very smart" Alexandra informed and then two security guards walked into the room. "Where is she?" She asked worriedly and the men stared at her nervously. "Come on, tell me...where is she?"

"She left the clinic"

* * *

 **Dun dun duuun!**

 **I hope you guys liked the chapter ;)**

 **Next chapter will be the last, just so you know! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**This is the equivalent of two chapters in one haha but I wanted the story to end on 15 so enjoy! :)**

* * *

"She left the clinic" The security guards informed and Alexandra closed her eyes in frustration.

"What? But how?" Beck asked.

"She checked out as Tori Vega and the guards didn't recognize her, everything happened too fast…" The man responded. "We looked for her outside the clinic but she disappeared"

"She is walking, she can't be too far…" Andre commented.

"Actually she's got a car, the car you all came in" The other guard informed and they looked at each other surprised.

"How?" Robbie asked.

"Tori had my keys in her purse" Beck commented and sighed. "So now what?"

"She won't keep your car for long, she knows we'd find her easily…She might be out of her mind but she's pretty smart, makes her even more dangerous" Alexandra said and grabbed her phone.

"Who are you calling?" Beck asked.

"The police, they need to find her before she hurts someone"

About an hour later Tori finally woke up and looked around confused but then she remembered what had happened. "Tori, how are you feeling?" Andre asked, they were in the nursery room of the clinic.

"Where is Jade?" She immediately asked.

"Tori, tell us what happened" Alexandra demanded.

"I don't know, everything was fine until I realized Jade's doll was full of medicine, she realized I knew she hadn't been taking them and all the sudden she changed…she was different again, I tried to run away but she stopped me" Tori informed. "She said I wasn't supposed to know anything and that the plan would have to change, she was pissed that I had seen the pills"

"So she actually faked it all?" Beck asked.

"Yes, she pinned me against the wall and said 'everything was going so well, I was going to get out of here soon but your stupid little self has ruined it'…"Tori quoted. "She wasn't herself, I was so afraid…She was just smiling at me with the scary look in her eyes and then she asked me 'how do you choose to die?'" She continued and started crying scared while everyone listened appalled.

"Oh my god" Andre said shocked.

"I thought she would kill me" She said sincerely. "I tried to talk to her, I tried to talk to our Jade but she just laughed at me, she said 'Jade is gone but don't worry, you might see her soon' and then I don't know what happened…I just remember feeling an impact on my head and everything turned black" Tori finished and they took breath processing what she had just said.

"Well, she didn't kill you…" Robbie commented and Tori tried to chuckle a little.

"I guess not" She responded.

"She just hit you, took your clothes and left in Beck's car" Andre informed and Tori's eyes wide opened.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry" Tori said. "But now she's out there!"

"It's not your fault, it was mine…I should've known, she made me seem a beginner but don't worry, we'll find her and Jade West won't fool me again" Alexandra affirmed. After a few hours the police found Beck's car in a parking lot not too far from the clinic but there was no sign of Jade.

That night the gang stayed at Tori's house because the police thought it would be safer there and at that point, they actually felt fear for what Jade could do. "I can't believe this is happening, Jade really is crazy…" Robbie said.

"Yes, she is...the fear I felt when she had me in her room can only compare to the day they kidnapped us but this time, this time I was sure she would kill me, she said it" Tori added.

"It's not her fault, she was fine until the solitary confinement" Beck affirmed.

"But she's dangerous, don't you see it? She lied this whole time to convince us she was getting better, now how can we know she's not lying?" Andre asked. "If Tori hadn't found out about the pills, she would've been released and we would've been hanging out with a psychopath who wants to kill us"

"If she really wanted to hurt us, she would have killed Tori when she had the chance and she didn't…she just wanted to be free, maybe it's really her and she just made the wrong choices" Beck commented.

"No, Beck, it wasn't her…I know Jade and the girl who attacked me wasn't her" Tori affirmed. "But you're right, if she'd wanted to kill me she would have done it; that gives me hope…maybe she's still in there, somewhere"

"I'm still scared, after what she told us the first day we visited her…I don't know if I feel safe all by myself" Andre admitted and they sighed.

"I'm more scared for what she might do to herself" Beck said sincerely and they stared at him confused.

"What do you mean?" Cat asked.

"She knows, to some extent, that she is Jade, I mean she pretended to be her...which is herself but whatever…the point is she wants Jade dead, she wants herself dead, don't you see it? That's what I'm worried about, I don't want her to do something stupid" He explained and they thought about it, he had a point.

"Let's hope they find her soon…"

Next day went by without any news but the police and Alexandra gave the gang a device they could use in case they needed help, it was a small button they would press if they saw Jade. That night Beck went home and simply got into his RV, he laid down on the bed and sighed as he thought of Jade; he wondered where she was but more importantly, if she was okay. He needed her to be safe, safe from the world and from herself.

Beck stood up to change his clothes and looked at himself in the mirror, which hanged on his closet door, he opened it to grab a shirt and closed it again but this time he saw Jade standing behind him in the reflection so he jumped scared and immediately turned around. "Jade!" He exclaimed shocked but then smiled. "Thank god you're here"

"I wouldn't say that if I were you" She responded and his smile dropped, he looked down at her hand and saw she was holding a knife as she stared at him with a slight smile.

"How did you get in here?" He asked.

"I just did! I was walking around the city and I thought I could spend the time here, I didn't like the idea of sleeping on the street and I know where you hide your other keys...Your parents didn't even see me" Jade explained.

"Give me the knife, it's all fine" He demanded nicely and she chuckled. "You don't want to hurt anyone"

"Don't I? That's not what the voice says…oh wait! That voice is me, it's always been me" Jade exclaimed and laughed. "You tried to kill me, you think I don't remember?" She asked and he stared at her even more confused because it actually sounded like Jade. "She was too stupid but I'm not and I want you dead, you can go be with her now…that's what you would like, isn't it? I'll help you, don't worry"

"She? Who is she?" Beck asked.

"Jade!" Jade exclaimed angrily. "Letting you win…what an idiot" she commented and Beck took a small breath because he didn't know how to handle that situation but he discreetly pressed the button, which was inside his pocket.

"Where were you that day then?" He questioned trying to gain time.

"I'm always with her but she was in control…now she's gone but don't worry, if you believe in heaven you'll see her soon" Jade responded and laughed maliciously as she raised the knife. "Look at you, you look so scared!" she commented making fun of him.

"Jade, you need to react! This is you, you're the only person in this body, please realize it!" Beck demanded and she stared at him coldly for several seconds, at some point she even looked mortified but then she smiled cynically.

"Am I back? Am I not? How can you tell?" Jade asked followed by a chuckle and he sighed.

"I know I hurt you, I was a monster and you have the right to want to kill me…You don't need an alter ego to take the responsibility for it, I deserve it" Beck affirmed as she aimed the knife at him but then she looked to the side and started moving her head a little.

"Shut up…" she whispered and he stared at her not knowing what to do, Jade was just staring into space while moving her head like she was trying to get rid of something. "Shut up, shut up…" she said and Beck thought it was the right moment to take the knife from her so he stepped forward fast to try to control her but Jade suddenly pulled out a gun from the her back and aimed it at him. "No, no, no…that's not a smart move" She said and he stared at her nervously. "Stay back, please don't make me shoot you…it'd be boring" Jade commented and he put his hands up.

"Where did you get that? How?" Beck asked as he stepped back slowly.

"Men are stupid, that's how" Jade responded and smiled. "I told you I walked around the city, I found a group of boys smoking in an ally…I think one of them liked me, I just had to kiss him for a few seconds and take the gun from his jacket, it was so simple!" she exclaimed and chuckled. "He was high so he didn't notice it and I just walked away with this little friend" she said referring to the gun and Beck sighed, he was just glad those men hadn't hurt her.

"It's okay, relax…everything is going to be okay, you don't need those weapons" He said sweetly and she nodded.

"You're right, the gun is just in case something happens…" Jade responded and put it back in the back of her pants. Beck sighed and nodded but then she suddenly hit him with the lamp so he dropped to the floor and she got on top of him.

"Game's over, I win…I always win!" Jade exclaimed on his face as he tried to focus his attention because the hit had made him dizzy. "What's the matter? Are you scared of dying? I'm not and neither was Jade…everyone dies" she commented as she stroked his face.

"Go ahead then, kill me! That's what you want and I deserve it" Beck responded and she smiled as she dragged the blade across his neck.

"I wish we had fire to make this funnier but I guess this will do" She commented and smiled. Beck genuinely thought she would kill him so he was only staring at her sadly because he'd partly done that to her. She had lost control of herself and he felt it was, in a way, because of him.

"It's fine, Jade, kill me…That's what I would've wanted from the beginning, you shouldn't be in this situation now" Beck said. "But you have to know I love you no matter what and I'm sorry for hurting you the way I did" He affirmed. "I really am, you're the most important thing in my life and I was an idiot, I'm so sorry but no matter what happens to me, you need to recover! You need to be okay, please Jade, I know you are still in there"

Jade was just staring at him smiling evilly while playing with the knife on his neck but as seconds went by and she realized what she was about to do, her smile slowly dropped and she stared at him confused. He realized something in her had changed so he stared at her disconcertedly as well. "Jade?" Beck asked and she simply stared at him with a few tears in her eyes, she looked around and at herself so she saw the knife in her hand. Jade didn't know what was happening but she was scared because she didn't remember anything so she started shaking her head and moved away from Beck quickly.

"What…what is this? Why am I here?" Jade asked scared and dropped the knife as she looked at him disconcertedly.

"Jade, is that you?" Beck asked surprised and she got even more confused.

"Yes….Why wouldn't it be me?" She asked back and he smiled gladly but she couldn't understand anything. However, it only took her a few seconds to realize she had been trying to kill him. "Oh my god, what have I done?" She asked and covered her mouth shocked.

"It's fine, it's all fine…don't worry" Beck responded nicely. "You're gonna be okay"

"How did I get here? What's going on?" Jade questioned scared as she walked back but then she got to the wall so she felt something on her back, she grabbed the gun and as soon as she saw it her eyes wide opened. "Oh god, oh no…no…" She said scared and all the sudden the door of the RV slammed open, two nurse men rushed inside and Alexandra appeared right behind them.

"She's got a gun!" One of the men exclaimed and they all stopped, Jade stared at Beck confused and then back at them but she could hear sirens outside. Jade was distracted so the men quickly hit her hand to make her drop the gun and smashed her against the wall.

"Beck, are you okay? Come here quickly" Alexandra ordered as the two men kept Jade restrained against the wall.

"No, no…stop it! She's reacting" Beck said and turned to Jade. "Jade, it's fine…You'll be fine, don't worry" he said to her and she stared at him confused but she didn't know what to do, she was being held by two men who had nurse uniforms and who didn't treat her nicely.

"Get off me" Jade exclaimed and tried to kick them so one of them kneed her stomach and put her on the floor violently. "Ah!" she screamed in pain as the man held her hands on her back.

"NO!" Beck screamed. "Get away from her!"

"Beck, she's tricking you again…Let's go" Alexandra said as the men put Jade in the straitjacket so she was panicking with lots of tears running down her face; that reminded her of her childhood. It had been the same process, two people restraining her and dragging her away from her parents.

"Stop it" He demanded angrily but the men basically dragged Jade outside anyway so he followed them.

"She is dangerous, Beck, you know that…don't let her fool you, remember what we discussed, she's manipulative, she has violent psychopathic tendencies and we have to keep her restrained" Alexandra commented. Jade was hearing everything and she couldn't understand why the doctor was saying that but she really felt the same way she'd felt when she was a kid and everyone called her a psychopath. "She is dangerous, she's tried to kill people…even you"

"No, she didn't" He affirmed. "Get her off that thing" He said once they were all outside. Jade was simply looking around and she saw an ambulance with three men waiting and a police car with two cops aiming their guns at her. "What is this? Why are all these people here?" Beck questioned clearly angry.

"She was a fugitive, we had to be prepared" Alexandra responded and Beck shook his head.

"She's just a girl who is ill, she is not a criminal! Tell them to stop aiming the guns at her!" Beck ordered and turned to Jade, who was just standing between the two nurses with the straitjacket on and looking at everyone scared.

"She had a gun, she just tried to kill you" She commented.

"She didn't! She is herself again" He affirmed. "And frankly, aiming guns at a girl who is in a straitjacket is ridiculous" he commented and Alexandra waved at the cops so they put the guns down.

"How could you possibly know that she is herself?" Alexandra asked him. "Maybe she heard us coming and didn't kill you just because she wanted you to believe she is herself again, she's done it before"

"I know her" Beck said. "She is our Jade, I'm sure" He affirmed and Alexandra walked towards her.

"What's going on?" Jade asked confused. "Why am I here? Why am I restrained? And why is everyone looking at me like that?"

"You don't remember?" Alexandra asked skeptically.

"No, I was…I was home and then I was kidnapped and Beck showed up, then I remember being locked up in a dark room and I couldn't move and then things are confusing but I remember hearing voices and feeling someone was with me and then, I don't know…It feels like a dream, I don't know" Jade commented and broke out crying. "Oh my god, I'm crazy, aren't I?" she said to Beck and he shook his head.

"No, you're not" He affirmed

"I was just trying to kill you…" She commented. "And I had a gun, why did I have a gun? How did I get it?"

"But you didn't, you reacted…Thank god you reacted for real!" Beck said. "The gun doesn't matter, don't think about it"

"Reacted for real? And what were you talking about? Why did she say I've tried to kill other people?" Jade asked.

"You have, you attacked two nurses on two different occasions and you recently attacked one of your friends as well" Alexandra informed and Jade stared at her appalled.

"I…I don't remember any of that" She responded sincerely. "Please take this thing off, I can't tolerate it…Please" Jade demanded. "I'm not going to hurt anyone"

"Things are not so easy, Jade" Alexandra said. "You'll have to tolerate it until we are sure this is not another act" she commented and Jade turned to Beck nervously.

"Why would I be acting? I don't understand, please tell me what's going on" Jade demanded anxiously, she was freaking out.

"Beck, oh my god are you okay?" Tori asked as she and the rest of the gang ran towards them and Jade turned to them, they simply stared at her emotionlessly but they seemed afraid of her so she felt even worse.

"Yes, I'm okay" Beck simply responded and turned back to Jade. "Don't worry, it'll be fine"

"Why are they looking at me like that? Why is everyone afraid of me?" Jade asked Beck with tears streaming down her face and he sighed, the gang simply looked at each other but they didn't know what to say.

"Things happened but you don't have to be worry about anything now, I promise it'll be okay" Beck said and turned to their friends. "It's her"

"Are you sure?" Andre asked.

"Yes, I'm sure" Beck responded.

"Jade?" Cat asked and Jade just didn't know what was happening.

"Yes, why do you doubt it? Why does everyone ask me the same thing? Do I look different?" Jade asked back confused and upset. "I don't understand anything"

"You have a problem" Alexandra commented, the way Jade was behaving made her doubt she was faking it, she didn't sound like her alter ego.

"What problem?" She questioned.

"I'll assume you're being honest so I'll explain it to you but first, I need you to be very honest about this, do you black out often? Are there periods of your life, apart from this last one, where you don't know what happened?" Alexandra asked. "You could notice it if you suddenly appear in one place you don't remember going to or waking up but not remembering going to bed, is that something you've ever experienced before?"

"No, not that I can recall…Only this time" Jade responded sincerely. "I always know what I do, I mean when I was young and I was in the clinic some periods of time seemed dreams but ever since I left, I've always been fully conscious, why?"

"You have been switching personalities and having hallucinations for almost two months after another month in isolation" Alexandra explained and Jade's eyes wide opened. "It's been really bad, Jade, your main alter ego is…quite threatening, you've manipulated a lot of people and even attacked some of them…Two of those cases were close to murder, that's why you're restrained" Jade was just listening and shaking her head a little, she couldn't believe it.

"What? Are you serious?" Jade asked nervously and turned to Beck again, he simply sighed and nodded. "Murder? Am I a murderess?"

"Well, you were very close to stabbing a nurse right after you were rescued and you actually strangled another nurse when you were in the clinic, he is still recovering but no, you haven't killed someone as far as I know, unless you have done it in the last hours...I don't know" Alexandra responded.

"Oh god, they were right after all…I belong in a mental hospital" Jade said mortified to Beck. "I have to be locked up but I don't want to, I'd rather be dead" she said sincerely and he shook his head.

"No, don't say that" He responded.

"Why not? I just 'woke up' to find myself about to stab you, I'm in a straitjacket, cops are aiming guns at me, I'm finding out I've attacked people and I'm going back to a mental hospital…I am crazy" Jade said sincerely as the tears ran down her cheeks. "I'll be locked up forever, don't you see?" she asked and looked down. "You knew this would happen, you should've killed me" Jade affirmed and Beck shook his head with tears in his eyes as well.

"No, Jade, you'll need a very rigorous treatment and therapy but if you do what you have to do, you won't be locked up forever, fortunately the people you've attacked survived so you're not a criminal" Alexandra informed. "Your condition is complicated but manageable as long as you cooperate and the fact you have only experienced this behavior after very traumatic experiences makes it less likely to affect you on a regular basis"

"Are you sure?" Jade asked.

"Yes, I'm not saying you'll be suddenly healed but you'll be able to lead a normal life eventually…just like before" She responded and Jade smiled. "It will be a process, though and we need to keep you in check for now, we'll see how you do and when it's the right time you'll be able to continue treatment in freedom"

"Okay…" Jade simply said.

"See? It'll be fine and don't worry, that woman is in prison now so you have nothing to fear" Beck informed and Jade sighed relieved. She had to go back to the clinic and stay there for around three more months, Alexandra helped her a lot and Jade made sure to follow the treatment. She had indeed developed a psychiatric condition that caused her to lose control of herself and switch personalities; she hadn't shown signs before because she hadn't been under a highly stressing situation but the problem had been unleashed and now she had to work very hard to maintain it under control.

Jade learned to live with her condition and always took the medication she needed so she could lead a fairly normal life. Beck never stopped apologizing for what he'd done but after a few months of regaining each other's trust, they finally got back together because in the end, they loved each other and that had never gone away. The gang continued going to school and after a while life went back to normality, they knew things wouldn't ever be the same because Jade's condition had changed but they tried their best to make it work. She was their friend after all and they were glad she'd made it out of that monstrous game alive but above all, they were happy that she'd overcome her own demons.

* * *

 **Kind of a bittersweet ending I guess haha but it can't be always happy.**

 **I hope you liked the story!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! Let me know all your thoughts :)**

 **Responding to the question about if I have a new story coming up, I do not! I don't have any good ideas haha so I don't know when I'll be uploading a new one.**


End file.
